Photos
by lacrevette35
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Ron publie des photos d'Hermione sur Internet sans la prévenir? Que vient faire Draco dans l'histoire?
1. Surprises

Bonjour!

Ceci est ma première fic alors j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Soyez indulgent s'il vous plait! Bonne lecture (en tout cas c'est le but recherché!)

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à la grande JKR!

lacrevette35

* * *

Photos.

Hermione Granger, 25 ans, était installée sur une chaise longue, un livre à la main, profitant au maximum des premiers jours du printemps. Il ne faisait pas spécialement chaud mais peu lui importait, elle avait enfin un jardin, il devait servir ! Elle venait d'emménager dans cette charmante maison avec un étage, trois chambres, une cave, sans oublier bien-sur le jardin.

Elle l'avait acheté avec son petit-ami, Ronald Weasley. Ils s'étaient mis en couple à la fin de la guerre, cinq ans plutôt, pour le plus grand bonheur de la famille Weasley et de Harry Potter leur meilleur ami.

Elle posa son livre et regarda autour d'elle, heureuse. Il y a quelques semaines encore ils vivaient dans un petit appartement, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'argent. Ron n'avait pas de travail fixe, il enchaînait petit boulot sur petit boulot, pour avoir le temps de s'entraîner, à 25 ans il espérait encore devenir joueur de quidditch professionnel malgré les protestations de sa mère qui pensait qu'il avait l'âge de travailler et qui lui répétait sans cesse de se responsabiliser. Hermione, elle le soutenait, il avait un rêve et elle le comprenait même si au fond elle aurait aimé elle aussi qu'il comprenne que le quidditch n'était pas tout car avec son seul salaire de professeur n'était pas suffisant pour les faire vivre tous les deux. Elle s'occupait d'une classe de maternel dans le monde sorcier, et surveiller des petits pratiquant de la magie sans s'en rendre compte était épuisant mais elle adorait ça et n'aurait changé de travail pour rien au monde.

Elle se mit à sourire et se rappela le soir où tout avait changé.

_#FLASHBACK#_

_Elle était dans la cuisine entrain de préparer à manger quand Ron était rentré de son travail du moment (serveur) avec un grand sourire._

— _J'ai gagné, lui avait-il dit._

— _Qu'est-ce que tu as gagné ?_

— _J'ai joué au loto il y a quelques jours et j'ai gagné 500 000 euros._

_Elle n'en revenait pas, c'était un rêve et elle allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. Elle lui avait sauté dans les bras et il l'avait fais tourner tout autour de la cuisine, heureux comme jamais. _

_#FIN DU FLASHBACK# _

Ils avaient dépensé une grande partie de l'argent pour la maison et le reste était à la banque, sur le compte de Ron, les mettant à l'abri des problèmes pour un certain temps.

Elle regarda l'heure, il était 14h45 et elle avait rendez-vous avec Ginny à 15h00, elle alla donc se préparer et à 15h00 elle transplana au Chaudron Baveur, Ginny était déjà arrivée.

— Salut Mione.

— Salut Ginny, on y va maintenant ou on boit un verre d'abord ?

— Allons-y, j'ai vu une robe magnifique chez Madame Guipure hier je ne voudrais pas qu'il n'y ait plus ma taille. Répondit la jolie rousse, de 24 ans devenue Médicomage et fiancée au célèbre Harry Potter.

Elles enchaînèrent boutique sur boutique, elles aimaient bien leur après-midi shopping, cela leur permettait de parler ensemble de tout et de rien. Elle sortait de chez Fleury et Bott quand quelqu'un rentra dans Hermione.

— Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! S'écria-t-elle énervée.

— Désolé, je ne vous avais pas… Granger ! et Weasley fille, ma journée avait pourtant bien commencé.

— Malefoy ! Dirent-elles en même temps, elles ne l'avaient pas revu depuis la fin de la guerre, guerre où il s'était battu à leur coté.

— Arrêtez de me fixer comme ça je sais que je suis beau mais quand même !

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, il avait toujours ses cheveux blonds presque blanc, ses yeux gris, qui avaient envoûté plus d'une fille à Poudlard. Il portait un jean et une chemise qui laissait deviner son torse parfaitement bien dessiné. Hermione ne put que le trouver très beau, se demandant comment elle avait fais pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt.

— Désolé Malefoy, mais nous les mecs qui passent leur journée devant un miroir c'est pas notre truc. Répondit Hermione.

— J'avais remarqué, il n'y a qu'à voir Potter et Weasley, le premier est fâché avec tous ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un peigne et le deuxième il s'habille aussi bien que les elfes de maison. Rassurez-moi vous les avez laissé tomber ?

— La ferme Malefoy, ils valent beaucoup mieux que toi !

— Si tu le dis Weasley. Bon, c'est pas que votre compagnie me dérange… enfin si c'est ça, donc j'y vais. Salut.

Il commença à partir et se retourna quelques pas plus loin.

— Au fait Granger ! Très très sympa les photos ! Il partit sans attendre de réponse.

— De quelles photos il parle ? demanda Ginny.

— J'en ai aucune idée.

Elles continuèrent leur shopping oubliant Malefoy et ce qu'il avait dis.

Le soir même, Hermione était chez elle lisant une fois de plus, pendant que Ron était à un match de quidditch avec Harry, Fred et Georges. Elle arrêta de lire quand elle réalisa qu'elle venait de relire trois fois la même phrase, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, un certain blond dans ces pensées, enfin surtout une phrase qu'il avait prononcée. De quelles photos pouvait-il parler ? Celles de l'album de Poudlard ? Non il les avait vu il y a longtemps pourquoi ne lui dirait-il que maintenant ?

Une semaine plus tard elle était de nouveau Au Chemin de Traverse, elle buvait un thé au dans un café quand elle le vit y rentrer et commander un café. Il s'installa à une table et se mit à lire la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle hésita, devait-elle aller lui demander de quelles photos il parlait ? Non elle n'avait rien à faire avec lui

« En même temps je ne fais rien de mal, je vais juste lui poser une question je ne vais pas le draguer ! Allez j'y vais » pensa-t-elle. Elle se leva tant qu'elle avait le courage et alla s'asseoir face à Draco.

— Tu envahis mon espace Granger ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il avant même qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit et les yeux toujours rivés sur son journal.

— Bonjour à toi aussi Malefoy ! répondit-elle agacé par le ton qu'il avait employé.

— C'est ça bonjour, bon pourquoi tu es assise à ma table ? il baissa enfin son journal.

— Je me pose une question depuis la semaine dernière, il n'y a que toi qui peux y répondre.

— Ecoute Granger je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi tu es toujours avec la belette.

— T'inquiète je le sais moi ! Et de toute façon je ne veux pas parler de Ron avec toi. Je veux juste savoir de quelles photos tu as parlé ?

— Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

— Quand on s'est croisé samedi dernier, en partant tu m'as dis « très très sympa les photos », ça voulait dire quoi ?

Il l'a regarda un sourire en coin.

— Ne fais pas l'innocente Granger, tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle !

— Non je ne vois pas ? Tu parles de l'album de Poudlard ?

Il arqua un sourcil avant de rigoler discrètement, il était dans un lieu public il ne pouvait pas éclater de rire, il avait une réputation à tenir !

— L'album de Poudlard ? C'est pas vraiment le même genre non et puis elles sont beaucoup plus récentes.

Elle ne comprenait rien, comment pouvait-il avoir vu des photos récentes d'elles et que voulait-il dire par « c'est pas vraiment le même genre » ?

— Malefoy je suis sérieuse je ne comprends rien, de quoi tu parles ?

Il l'observa, elle avait vraiment l'air de ne pas comprendre, pourtant elle ne pouvait ne pas être au courant.

— C'est pas la peine de mentir, je les ai vus, maintenant c'est trop tard.

— Mais arrête à la fin, et explique-toi. S'emporta-t-elle.

— Soit tu es une super actrice soit tu dis la vérité.

— Je n'ai jamais su mentir, j'étais à Gryffondor je te rappelle.

Il réfléchit et comprit enfin qu'elle lui disait la vérité, il plia son journal et se leva.

— Suis-moi.

— Je ne vais nul part avec toi Malefoy, dis-moi seulement ce que je veux savoir.

— Il vaut mieux que tu le vois par toi-même sinon tu ne me croirais pas, je t'assure.

Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance et le suivre ? Après tout, il était du coté du bien pendant la guerre et il avait tué son père pour la sauver lors de la bataille finale. Elle se leva à son tour et le suivit hors du café. Une fois dehors il lui prit le bras et ils transplanèrent.

Ils arrivèrent devant une maison toute simple mais vraiment jolie. Ils rentrèrent et se dirigèrent vers une pièce qui devait-être le bureau. Il y avait des livres tout autour de la pièce, Hermione était émerveillé. Au fond se trouvait un bureau avec au milieu un ordinateur, ce qui l'a surprit.

— On est chez toi ?

— Oui, et ne t'inquiète pas tu vas en ressortir entière.

— Je n'ai pas peur, sinon je ne t'aurais pas suivi. Répondit-elle tout en le regardant allumer l'ordinateur. Tu t'es mis aux appareils moldus.

— C'est beaucoup plus pratique que les plumes et les parchemins. Viens voir.

Elle s'approcha et le vit taper une adresse Internet avant de lancer la recherche. La page qui s'afficha la laissa sans voix, elle avait les jambes comme du coton, Draco qui s'en rendit compte la fit s'asseoir. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, comment cela était-il possible ?

Comment sa photo pouvait-être sur un site Internet ? Non. Comment CETTE photo pouvait-elle être sur Internet ?

— Ca va ? demanda Draco ne la voyant pas réagir.

— Comment veux-tu que ça aille Malefoy ? Je suis sur Internet habillé en Mère Noël Sexy avec mes fesses en premier plan ?

En effet devant elle se trouvait une photo que Ron s'était amusé à prendre au moment de Noël, elle portait en tout et pour tout un bonnet de Mère Noël, un string avec le tour en fourrure blanche et des talons aiguilles rouges. Elle posait dos à l'appareil, mais avec la tête tournée vers l'objectif, dans une pose très suggestive.

Elle en sentait pas bien et ce fut encore pire quand Draco ajouta :

— Ca n'est pas la seule, il y en a d'autres.

* * *

Voilà c'était mon premier chapitre, je mettrais la suite rapidement. N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews, que ce soit positif ou négatif ce qui me permettra de m'améliorer.

Biz.


	2. Début des problèmes

Salut!!

Merci beausoup pour toutes vos reviews ça m'a fais énormément plaisir, j'espère que j'ai bien répondu à tout le monde. Les anonymes si vous voulez des réponses laissez un e-mail.

Voici le chapitre 2 qui est un peu plus long et qui je l'espère ne vous décevra pas.

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Début des problèmes.

_En effet devant elle se trouvait une photo que Ron s'était amusé à prendre au moment de Noël, elle portait en tout et pour tout un bonnet de Mère Noël, un string avec le tour en fourrure blanche et des talons aiguilles rouges. Elle posait dos à l'appareil, mais avec la tête tournée vers l'objectif, dans une pose très suggestive._

_Elle ne se sentait pas bien et se fut encore pire quand Draco ajouta :_

— _Ca n'est pas la seule, il y en a d'autres._

_0#0#0#0#0#0_

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Draco disait, il lui faisait une blague, ça n'était pas possible autrement. Elle leva la tête vers lui mais ne vie aucun signe montrant qu'il plaisantait. « Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione c'est normal que tu ne vois rien, c'est un Malefoy, les Malefoy ont toujours un visage impassible. » pensa-t-elle.

— Très drôle Malefoy ! Bon avoue que toi et Ron vous êtes devenus amis sans m'en parler et que vous avez monté cette petite blague idiote pour voir ma réaction.

— Je préfèrerais coucher avec Pansy et Crabbe en même temps que de devenir ami avec la belette. Répondit-il plein de mépris dans la voix ne laissant aucun doute sur la vérité de ses propos.

— Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? demanda-t-elle pour elle-même, n'attendant pas de réponse de Draco qui répondit quand même.

— Sûrement pour l'argent, c'est ça de sortir avec un miséreux !

— Ferme là Malefoy je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires et pour info, nous ne sommes pas pauvres, Ron a gagné au loto !

— Tu es sur de ça ?

En disant cela il avait un sourire en coin qui ne plut pas du tout à Hermione.

— Oui j'en suis sur, je le connais, il ne m'aurait pas menti, de toute façon il ne sait pas mentir. Dit-elle on ne peut plus énervée.

Draco, n'appréciant pas qu'Hermione lui crie dessus sous son propre toit, lui répondit d'un ton froid qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

— Tu le connais ? Pourtant tu n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse mettre ses photos sur un site érotique, je me trompe ?

Complètement abattue par cette réponse, elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle préféra partir. Après un dernier regard noir vers le serpentard elle sortit de la maison et transplana directement devant chez elle.

Elle se dirigea directement vers le salon où elle trouva Ron qui lisait un magazine de Quidditch. Quand il la vit, il se leva et l'embrassa amoureusement mais elle le repoussa.

— Il y a un problème ma chérie ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet en voyant le regard énervé et le teint pale d'hermione.

— Un problème ? Tu me demandes s'il y a un problème ? Ronald Weasley, comment as-tu osé faire ça ?

— Faire quoi Mione chérie ? Il parlait doucement pour essayer de l'amadouer, il n'aimait pas la voir en colère.

— Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Tu croyais franchement que je ne l'apprendrais pas ?

— Bon d'accord j'avoue, je suis désolé Mione, j'ai perdu le pull que tu m'as offert pour Noël et j'en ai racheté un identique pour ne pas que tu l'apprennes. Répondit-il sérieusement en faisant ces yeux de chiens battus.

Elle le regarda complètement ahurie, il se moquait d'elle ça n'était pas possible autrement, d'accord ça avait un rapport avec Noël mais elle n'en avait rien à faire de son pull !

— JE ME FICHE ROYALEMENT DE TON FOUTU PULL !! JE PARLE DES PHOTOS !! TU COMPRENDS MIEUX MAINTENANT ??

A la mention des photos, Ron avait pali ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione.

— Mione c'est pas ce que tu crois.

— Je ne crois rien du tout Ronald, je ne comprends rien non plus, c'est pourquoi je veux des explications et TOUT DE SUITE !

Ron ne l'avait jamais vu si en colère il avala difficilement ça salive avant de parler.

— Il y a quelques mois je parlais avec mon père d'Internet, il m'a expliqué que les moldus payaient des sommes astronomiques pour tout ce qui concernait le sexe, à ce moment là on était dans une mauvaise passe alors j'ai vendu quelques-unes des photos qu'on avait faites à Noël, j'en ai eu un bon prix. Quelques jours plus tard, la personne qui les a achetées ma contacter pour me dire que tes photos avaient un énorme succès sur son site et il m'en a commandé d'autres.

Hermione enrageait mais le laissait parlé avant de lui lancé un Avada Kedavra entre les deux yeux.

— J'ai refusé parce que…

— Parce que tu n'en avais pas d'autres sous la main sûrement. Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

— Non ! Parce que je ne pouvais pas te faire ça, enfin je veux dire que je culpabilisais déjà pour la première fois alors je ne me sentais pas capable de recommencer. Mais le lendemain il m'a proposé une avance, il me donnait 500 000 euros si j'étais capable de lui fournir quelques photos tout de suite et d'autres le mois d'après. Je ne pouvais pas refuser, alors je lui ai donné les dernières photos de Noël et ensuite…

— Ensuite tu m'as fais croire que ça t'avais vraiment amusé de me prendre en photo et tu m'as demandé de recommencer plusieurs fois en me faisant croire que tu ne les faisais pas développer et que tu les effaçais le lendemain.

— Je suis désolé.

— Et donc tu n'as jamais gagné au loto ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander en pensant à Draco.

— Non, c'était l'argent des photos. Tu n'étais pas censée l'apprendre, vu que tu t'es habituée à la vie sorcière et que tu ne te sers jamais d'ordinateur.

— JE N'ETAIS PAS CENSEE L'APPRENDRE !! Tu as raison de le préciser, ça rend la chose tout de suite plus respectable et excusable !

— Ecoute ma Mione j'ai fais ça pour nous, pour toi, pour que tu es la maison de tes rêves.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la voir venir, Hermione lui donna une gifle qui résonna à travers toute la maison.

— Ne me dis surtout pas que tu as fais ça pour moi ! Tu as fais ça pour TOI, pour pouvoir continuer à ne rien faire de ta vie, tu ne seras jamais joueur de Quidditch Ronald, abandonne, passe à autre chose et oubli ! Grandi un peu et prend ta vie en main.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et monta dans leur chambre pour mettre des vêtements dans un sac. Ron la suivit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Ca ne se voit pas ? Je m'en vais, tu es allé beaucoup trop loin cette fois. J'acceptais de vivre avec peu d'argent, sans te mettre la pression pour que tu trouves un travail à temps plein, par amour pour toi, et regarde ce que tu en fais ! Tu vends mon corps pour que des pervers puisse l'observer à leur guise. Je ne peux pas te pardonner ça.

Elle sortit de la maison suivit de Ron qui essayait de la raisonner mais elle ne voulait plus l'écouter, elle transplana à Sainte-Mangouste pour aller voir Ginny. Elle la trouva dans son bureau entrain de se préparer pour rentrer chez elle. Dès qu'elle vit sa meilleure amie elle fondit en larme, larmes qui jusque là n'avaient pas coulé étant trop étouffer par la colère.

— Mione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? S'inquiéta Ginny en voyant l'état de son amie et en allant la prendre dans ses bras.

Hermione continua de pleurer sans répondre. Quand elle fut calmée elle lui raconta toute l'histoire.

— Oh Merlin ! Fut la seule phrase cohérente que Ginny réussi à dire à la fin du récit. Il lui fallut 5 minutes avant de trouver quelque chose de plus construit à dire.

— Tu peux venir à la maison si tu veux, Harry n'y verra aucun inconvénient.

— Merci, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises et suis-moi.

Elles sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers la pièce réservée au tranplanage.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que Ron est osé vendre des photos de toi en petite tenue à un site Internet. Quel salaud ! Il va m'entendre.

— Chut Ginny, je n'ai pas très envie que tout le monde entende. Supplia-t-elle sa meilleure amie et elle ajouta plus bas. Heureusement que la plus grande partie des sorciers n'ont pas d'ordinateur, j'ai moins de chance que ça se sache.

Enfin, s'était sans compter la personne qui était derrière elles et qui avait tout entendu.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Plusieurs heures plus tard, c'est un Harry Potter mis au courant par sa fiancée et plus énervé que jamais qui alla voir son meilleur ami. Qui eu juste le temps d'ouvrir la porte avant d'entendre sa voix mélodieuse.

— Non, mais ça va pas ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour faire ça à Mione ?

— Je n'ai rien fais de mal à part lui offrir une meilleure vie.

— Une meilleure vie ? Tu as raison, j'ai trouvé qu'elle avait l'air super heureuse tout à l'heure. L'informa-t-il ironique.

— Ne te mêle pas de ça, c'est entre Hermione et moi, elle finira bien par s'en remettre et réaliser que j'ai eu raison.

Il avait dit cela sur de lui, sans une pointe de remord dans la voix ce qui énerva encore plus, si c'était possible, notre cher Survivant qui ne résista que deux secondes avant d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de Ron qui surpris perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Harry partit sans un regard de plus vers son meilleur ami.

0#0#0#0#0#0

C'est deux jours plus tard que les problèmes commencèrent pour Hermione, elle reçut un hibou du directeur de son école.

_Melle Granger,_

_J'ai le regret de vous annoncer, votre renvoi, suite au évènements récents il nous est impossible de vous garder en tant que professeur. Quelques heures seulement après la parution de l'article vous concernant dans la Gazette du Sorcier, nous avons déjà reçu des lettres de plus de la moitié des parents ne vous voulant plus auprès de leurs enfants._

_Veuillez agréer, nos salutations distinguées._

_M. Anderson._

Hermione reposa la lettre, devant les mines surprises de Ginny et Harry à qui elle venait de la lire .

— De quel article peut-il parler ? Demanda Harry qui regretta de ne pas être abonné au journal, chose qu'il se promit de rectifier au plus vite.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Ginny, mais on va aller en acheter un.

Elle commençait à se lever quand un hibou Grand Duc frappa à la fenêtre de la cuisine où, ils se trouvaient, Harry se leva et prit le courrier qu'il tendit à hermione.

— C'est pour toi.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et une lettre en sortit.

_Granger,_

_Je pense que ceci pourrait t'intéresser._

_Draco Malefoy_

— C'est Malefoy. Harry et Ginny prirent le mot pendant qu'Hermione regardait dans l'enveloppe.

— Oh mon Dieu !

— Quoi ? demanda le couple d'une même voix.

Hermione tenait devant elle l'article de la gazette du Sorcier parut le matin même, avec deux photos d'elle, la première étant celle de la Mère Noël et la deuxième la représentant en infirmière. Le stéthoscope autour du coup, des sous-vêtements noir, une blouse blanche ne cachant quasiment rien sans oublier, bien sur, des talons aiguilles mais blanc cette fois. Elle fixait l'objectif avec un regard coquin les mains sur les hanches.

_L'éducation aujourd'hui._

_Vous vous demandez qui éduque vos enfants ? La réponse n'est certainement pas la même qu'il y a quelques années. _

_Que sont devenus les professeurs respectables dont la préoccupation première était d'apprendre à nos enfants ? Il suffit de regarder Hermione Granger, professeur le jour et mannequin pour sites coquins moldus (1) la nuit. _

_Quel bel exemple pour la jeunesse, donne-t-elle ses cours à ses élèves de maternelle dans cette tenue ? Rien n'est moins sur._

_Rappelons qu'Hermione Granger est la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, notre héros national, et la petite amie de Ronald Weasley, qui à 25 ans se présente encore à toutes les sélections de quidditch dans le but de devenir le meilleur joueur de tous les temps. On ne peut que comprendre son envie de se faire remarquer, entre son meilleur ami connu de tous et un petit ami sans avenir, quoi de plus normal que d'essayer de s'amuser._

_Rita Skeeter_

_Si vous êtes intéresser par ces photos, rendez-vous sur le site toutesdescoquines(.)com_

— C'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller, dîtes-moi que c'est un cauchemar !

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent ne sachant que dire.

— Comment peuvent-ils savoir ça ?

— C'est peut-être Ron ou alors Draco. Suggéra Ginny.

Hermione laissa tomber sa tête sur la table désespérée.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Voilà, une fois encore n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, j'adore quand ma boite mail est pleine._

_Biz._


	3. Rien ne va plus

Hello!

Je pensais poster en fin de semaine mais finalement j'ai été inspiré alors voici la suite. Encore merci pour vos reviews.

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la grande JKR.

lacrevette35

* * *

Chapitre 3: Rien ne va plus.

— _C'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller, dîtes-moi que c'est un cauchemar !_

_Harry et Ginny se regardèrent ne sachant que dire._

— _Comment peuvent-ils savoir ça ?_

—_C'est peut-être Ron ou alors Draco. Suggéra Ginny._

_Hermione laissa tomber sa tête sur la table désespérée_.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Harry prit la coupure de journal et relut l'article.

— Faut admettre que Ron fait de belles photos. Commenta-t-il, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de sa meilleure amie et une claque derrière la tête de la part de sa douce fiancée.

— Harry Potter ! Je t'interdis de poser ne serait-ce qu'un œil sur ces photos ! Est-ce bien clair ? Lui demanda une Ginny « légèrement » énervée.

— Oui ma chérie, je disais juste ça comme ça. Mais franchement, regarde, Hermione est plutôt photogénique, non ?

— Harry, veux-tu vraiment une descendance ? Demanda Ginny avec un grand sourire forcé.

— Bien sur que oui.

— Alors ne rajoute rien et arrête de t'enfoncer encore plus. Elle avait dit cela sur un ton n'admettant aucune réponse.

Hermione les regarda chacun leur tour avant de souffler.

— Si je peux me permettre, vous ne m'aidez pas du tout là.

— Désolé Mione. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— Je ne sais pas Harry, la question c'est « qu'est-ce que je peux faire » ?

— Il faudrait forcer Ron à faire enlever les photos. Proposa Ginny.

— Il ne le fera pas vu qu'il est sur qu'il n'a rien fais de mal et puis de toute façon il a été payé, ils ne voudront jamais les retirer. Dit tout simplement Harry.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Harry et Ginny partirent au travail.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Hermione était dans le canapé entrain de manger de la glace quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda-t-elle en colère en voyant la visiteuse.

— Votre petit ami m'a dit que je vous trouverais ici. J'ai quelques question à vous poser.

— Je n'ai absolument rien à vous dire, alors vous pouvez partir.

— Ca n'est pas très gentil de me parler comme ça alors que j'ai fais de vous une star. Grâce à mon article je suis sur que pleins de sorciers vont aller dans les cybercafés moldus pour vous voir. Répondit de sa petite voie agaçante la journaliste du nom de Rita Skeeter.

—Je ne veux pas être une star et je ne vous aie rien demandé.

— Si vous ne vouliez pas que ça se sache il fallait éviter d'en parler dans les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste. J'étais juste derrière vous. Bon vous êtes prêtes à répondre.

— NON ! Répondit Hermione avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

0#0#0#0#0#0

A l'heure du déjeuner, ne voulant pas vider le réfrigérateur de Ginny et Harry elle décida d'aller manger dehors. Elle préféra marcher plutôt que transplaner, elle changea vite d'avis quand elle remarqua que toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrait la regardaient, méchamment pour les femmes et avec un grand sourire appréciateur pour les hommes. Elle transplana donc directement au Chaudron Baveur avant de passer du coté moldus, où elle espérait pouvoir se promener incognito. Elle trouva rapidement un petit resto qui avait l'air sympa, mais apparemment tous les Dieux et Merlin réunis étaient contre elle, car elle était à peine installée qu'elle remarqua une tête blonde qui l'observait. Tête blonde qui se leva et vint s'asseoir à sa table. Pour l'incognito, s'était loupé !

— Malefoy, si tu permets je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, donc si c'est pour te moquer de moi et pour me faire me sentir mal tu arrives trop tard, Rita Skeeter est déjà passée.

— Range tes crocs Granger, ça n'est pas moi qui l'aie prévenu.

— Je sais, c'est Ginny et moi.

— Quoi ?

— Je suis allée voir Ginny à Sainte-Mangouste le jour où j'ai appris pour les photos et cette peste à tout entendu. Au fait merci de m'avoir envoyer l'article, ça m'a permis de comprendre pourquoi je m'étais fais virer.

— Tu t'es fais virer ?

— Laisse tomber Malefoy, j'ai pas envie d'en parler et je veux être seule. Il faut que tu y ailles la serveuse emmène à boire à ta table.

Il se retourna pour vérifier.

— Ah oui, tu raison. Excusez-moi. Il fit un geste à la serveuse qui se retourna vers lui. Finalement je vais manger à cette table. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur qui fit craquer la serveuse qui oublia le dérangement causé par ce changement.

— Malefoy qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase « je veux être seule » ?

— J'ai compris mais je veux te poser des questions et les autres clients risqueraient de ne pas apprécier que l'on parle d'une table à une autre surtout qu'elles ne sont pas très proches.

La serveuse arriva avec son verre et fit un très grand sourire a Draco.

— Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

— Ca tombe bien ma fiancée voudrait commander quelque chose.

En entendant le mot fiancée sortir de la bouche de Draco elle faillit lui lancer un Aveda Kedavra, enfin après lui avoir lancé un Doloris. Elle se retint juste à temps quant elle vit le regard noir que lui lançait la serveuse, elle avait eu une dure matinée, elle avait bien le droit de s'amuser.

— Tout à fait chéri, je prendrais un verre de vin rouge pour le moment. As-tu déjà commandé ton repas mon cœur ? Demanda-t-elle souriante en retenant une crise de fou rire en voyant le regard de la serveuse.

— Non pas encore mon amour.

La serveuse prit leur commande et s'en alla après un dernier regard noir pour Hermione. Quand elle fut assez loin, ils se mirent à rire. Hermione réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait rire d'aussi bon cœur.

— Tu réalises que si ce n'était pas un restaurant moldu je t'aurais déjà envoyé deux impardonnables ? Demanda-t-elle toujours en souriant.

— Allez Granger, avoue que tu t'ais éclaté à lui faire perdre son sourire.

— Tu as gagné Malefoy, mais ne m'appelle plus jamais « mon amour » !

— C'est d'accord ma douceur.

— MALEFOY !!

Il se mit à rigoler et en le voyant elle ne put qu'en faire autant. Quant ils furent calmés elle reprit la parole.

— Je voudrais m'excuser pour l'autre jour, je me suis énervée après toi alors que tu avais raison, Ron a bien vendu les photos.

— Vu le nombre il a du en tirer un bon prix.

— 500 000 euros si tu veux savoir.

— On dirait que tu as les fesses en or. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

— Très drôle Malefoy, je te signale que c'est à cause de pervers comme toi que j'en suis arrivée là. S'énerva-t-elle n'appréciant pas vraiment son humour sur ce sujet.

— Premièrement je ne suis pas un pervers, je les ai vus à titre professionnel et deuxièmement ce n'est pas de ma faute mais de la tienne d'avoir posé et celle de la belette de les avoir vendus. Se défendit-il, il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

— Si c'est de ta faute, tu ne me les aurais pas montrés j'en aurais pas parlé à Ginny et Skeeter n'en aurait pas parlé dans son journal. Répondit-elle avec on ne peut plus de mauvaise foi. Et d'abord quel genre de boulot tu fais pour que tu les ais vus ? Elle était toujours de mauvaise humeur.

Voyant la serveuse arrivée, avec le verre de vin d'Hermione, Draco ne répondit rien et se mit à sourire.

— Je les ais vraiment vus dans le cadre de mon boulot, je suis photographe et c'est un de mes amis qui est également photographe qui me les a envoyés pour que je vois la concurrence.

— Tu es photographe ? Des photos moldus ou sorcières ?

— Je vis dans le Londres moldus, donc je fais des photos moldus.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à ça venant de toi. Dit-elle surprise.

— Que veux-tu, ton meilleur ami a ruiné mes chances de devenir mangemort le jour où il a envoyé Voldemort manger les pissenlits par la racine. Répliqua-t-il énervé et vexé par sa remarque.

Réalisant qu'elle l'avait blessée, elle se reprit.

— C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je ne peux pas penser ça alors que tu t'es battu à nos coté. C'est juste que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu t'intéressais à la photographie. Et sinon pour quoi tu parlais de concurrence ? On peut savoir ce que tu mets sur pellicule.

— Des mannequins.

— Ca par contre j'aurais dû le voir venir. Toi et les femmes c'est une grande histoire d'amour. Il lui fit un sourire un charmeur elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment très beau quand il ne gardait pas ce visage froid. Et donc tu assistes à des défilés ?

— Pas vraiment, les filles viennent à mon studio. Je ne donne pas dans la mode, en fait je fais comme Weasley mais avec des professionnelles, des filles consentantes.

En entendant cela Hermione sentit la colère revenir d'un seul coup.

— Tu veux dire que tu photographies des filles très peu vêtues que tu mets sur Internet ensuite ?

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! On me commande des photos précises que je réalise avec des mannequins qui ont un contrat avec les sites en questions. Je ne force, ni ne trompe personne.

Hermione se leva au moment où la serveuse arrivait avec les entrées.

— Vous pouvez annuler ma commande, je m'en vais. Le mariage est annulé.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à Draco et partit, laissant un Draco très énervé et une serveuse avec un sourire charmeur à l'attention du blondinet.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Sa rencontre avec Draco lui avait coupé l'appétit, elle se contenta donc de se promener dans les rues de Londres, à penser à ces derniers jours. Trois jours plus tôt seulement, elle avait un petit-ami qu'elle aimait, un boulot qu'elle adorait et une maison magnifique. Que lui restait-il aujourd'hui ? Rien. Elle avait quitté Ron, elle avait perdu son emploi et elle allait bientôt vendre la maison de ses rêves, car elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner sa trahison et lui laisser la maison qu'ils avaient achetée ensemble, avec l'argent obtenu grâce à son corps.

Elle marcha plusieurs heures avant de décider de rentrer chez ses meilleurs amis.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Les trois jours qui suivirent elle ne sortit pas ne supportant pas le regard des autres, pourtant quand elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus rien à manger elle se décida à aller faire des courses, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Ginny et Harry la nourrir. Elle mit donc une casquette et des lunettes de soleil et se rendit au Chemin de Traverse. Une fois arrivée, elle alla à Gringotts pour prendre de l'argent sur son compte personnel, et non sur celui en commun avec Ron. Un Gobelin la conduisit à son coffre, et lui ouvrit la porte.

Quand elle y pénétra elle faillit faire un malaise, il était vide ! Comment pouvait-il être vide alors que tous les mois elle y mettait une petite partie de son salaire ?

Après vérification auprès des Gobelins elle apprit que quelqu'un était venu régulièrement depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était passée, c'est-à-dire, trois semaines plus tôt. Et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Ronald Weasley.

Elle demanda alors à aller voir leur compte commun et vit avec horreur qu'il était vide également. Et ce, toujours grâce à, ou plutôt à cause de Ron.

Elle quitta Gringotts rapidement et se rendit chez elle pour voir Ron.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Il était bien là, toujours entrain de lire un de ses magazines idiots sur le Quidditch. En la voyant il lui fit un immense sourire.

— Mione, tu as retrouvé la raison et tu rentre enfin à la maison. Je suis tellement heureux. Il se leva pour l'embrasser mais elle le gifla dès qu'il fut assez près pour l'atteindre.

— Je ne reviendrais pas avec toi tu me dégoûtes ! Non seulement tu vends des photos de moi mais en plus tu as vidé mon compte !

— Je sais, j'aurais dû te demander la permission mais je n'avais pas le temps, tu comprends ? Le sélectionneur des Canons de Chudley à accepter de me prendre dans l'équipe de la saison prochaine si je lui donnais 50 000 euros. Je ne pouvais pas refuser.

— Tu es complètement malade ?! Tu peux être sûr que le moment venu il affirmera ne jamais t'avoir vu de sa vie !

— Ne dis pas ça Mione, j'ai du talent.

— Si tu as tant de talent pourquoi as-tu besoin de le payer ? Demanda-t-elle sarcastique.

— J'ai du talent simplement il faut le lui rappeler. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce milieu, tu n'as jamais aimé le quidditch.

— Je comprends surtout que tu es un idiot et que tu vas me rendre mon argent immédiatement !

— Je ne peux pas, je n'en ai plus. Je lui ai tout donné.

— Tu veux dire qu'il ne reste même plus un centime sur ce que tu as obtenu pour les photos ? Demanda-t-elle sentant sa respiration devenir difficile.

— Non, il ne reste plus rien, entre la maison, les différents meubles et ce que j'ai donné au sélectionneur nous sommes de retour au point de départ.

— Ronald Weasley tu n'es qu'un être égoïste ! Tu réalises que tu viens de ruiner ma vie ? A cause de toi j'ai perdu mon boulot mais en plus je n'ai plus d'économie ! On va vendre la maison rapidement pour que je puisse récupérer ma part.

— On ne peut pas vendre la maison, je vais vivre où sinon ?

— Et moi alors ? Tu t'en fiches ? De toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix, demain je prends rendez-vous avec un agent immobilier.

— Je suis désolé Mione, mais je te rappelle que la maison a été mise à mon nom, donc tu n'as aucun droit dessus.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'elle lui donnait une deuxième gifle. Avant de partir complètement retournée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

_A suivre…_

* * *

C'était le chapitre 3 et je tiens à m'excuser au près des fans de Ron car je le fais vraiment passer pour un salaud égoïste et sans coeur! Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous promettre de ne pas continuer car j'adore ça!

Si vous avez le temps et que le coeur vous en dit, une petite review sera toujours la bienvenue!

bye.


	4. Proposition

Salut tout le monde!

Voilà le chapitre 4! Perso j'adore Ginny dedans et j'espère quelle va vous plaire aussi!

Encore merci pour vos reviews. biz

**Dislaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR.

lacrevette35

* * *

Chapitre 4: Proposition.

_— Ronald Weasley tu n'es qu'un être égoïste ! Tu réalises que tu viens de ruiner ma vie ? A cause de toi j'ai perdu mon boulot mais en plus je n'ai plus d'économie ! On va vendre la maison rapidement que je puisse récupérer ma part._

— _On ne peut pas vendre la maison, je vais vivre où sinon ? _

— _Et moi alors ? Tu t'en fiches ? De toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix, demain je prends rendez-vous avec un agent immobilier._

— _Je suis désolé Mione, mais je te rappelle que la maison a été mise à mon nom, donc tu n'as aucun droit dessus._

_A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'elle lui donnait une deuxième gifle, avant de partir complètement retournée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre._

0#0#0#0#0#0

Elle se sentait perdu et ne savait plus quoi faire, ne voulant pas être seul elle se rendit donc au Chemin de Traverse pour rendre visite à Harry dans le magasin de Quidditch où il était employé. En la voyant rentrer, son meilleur ami vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Mione, que se passe-t-il encore ? Tu as l'air complètement déprimée.

— Merci de ma le faire remarquer Harry, mon moral vient de remonter en flèche d'un seul coup.

— Désolé, c'est quoi le problème ?

— Le problème c'est que je faisais confiance à Ron, je lui avais donné une procuration de mon compte en cas de problème et il a eu la bonne idée de le vider. Et le meilleur c'est que légalement la maison lui appartient donc je ne peux pas la vendre. A part ça, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes !

— C'est pas vrai ? Il a pas vraiment fais ça ?

— Si il l'a fais et il trouve ça normal vu que c'est pour réaliser son rêve.

— Le quidditch ? Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête. En quoi vider ton compte peut-il l'aider ?

Elle lui raconta l'histoire sous le regard éberlué de Harry, qui n'arrivait pas à croire que son meilleur ami en soin arrivé à cette extrémité.

Elle rentra quelques minutes plus tard pour faire les petites annonces de la Gazette du Sorcier à la recherche d'un travail, ces trois derniers jours elle avait essayé de se faire engager dans les autres écoles sorcières mais malheureusement pour elle, tout le monde lisait la Gazette. En arrivant chez Ginny et Harry elle remarqua une lettre à son nom sur la table du salon. Elle l'ouvrit.

_Melle Granger,_

_Je me présente, Mr Andrews, je suis agent et j'ai été attiré par vos photos. J'ai entendu dire que suite au protestations des parents vous aviez été renvoyé de votre poste, c'est pour quoi je vous propose mes services. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux m'occuper de votre carrière et vous faire rentrer en contact avec des photographes professionnels. Je vous laisse mon adresse, contactez-moi si mon offre vous intéresse. _

_Mr Andrews Josh _

_21 street Nicolas Flamel _

_Londres _

_Sachez profiter de la pub récente faite par la Gazette du Sorcier._

_Cordialement._

_Mr Andrews._

Hermione reposa la lettre mais continuait de la fixer. Elle savait que faire des photos lui permettrait de gagner de l'argent rapidement et ainsi de pouvoir trouver un appartement et laisser ses deux amis tranquilles mais jamais elle ne s'abaisserait à vendre son corps, enfin de sa propre volonté sinon c'était déjà fais, merci Ron !

Elle laissa la lettre de coté et se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Harry et Hermione venait de raconter à Ginny la dernière idée lumineuse de son frère.

— Non mais quel idiot ! S'exclama-t-elle rouge de colère à la fin du récit de sa meilleure amie.

— Comment peut-il te laisser dans cette situation ? Au fait j'ai parlé à mes patrons pour savoir si il n'avait pas besoin d'une vendeuse mais malheureusement pour le moment ils ne peuvent embaucher personne.

— C'est pas grave Harry, j'ai repéré quelques annonces et j'ai pris des rendez-vous.

— Tant mieux, tu es une fille brillante Hermione, tu n'auras aucun mal à trouver même si ce n'est pas dans l'enseignement. Au fait tu as vu la lettre que j'ai laissée pour toi sur la table du salon ? Demanda Ginny.

— Oui, merci. Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que c'était !

— Une lettre de Fan ? Suggéra Harry, qui lui était habitué à ce genre de courrier.

— Non, je ne suis pas encore si célèbre que toi.

— Je serais toi je n'en serais pas si sûr ! Il y a eu plein d'homme de tout âge à venir à la boutique, pour me demander une photo dédicacé, depuis la parution de l'article.

— Tu ne leur as rien promis j'espère ?

— Bien-sûr que si, mais contre rémunération. Répondit sérieusement Harry.

— HARRY ! Tu n'as pas fais ça ? S'affola Hermione, Ginny quant à elle, le fixait avec un regard noir. Il éclata de rire.

— Mais non je plaisantais ! Enfin pas pour les demande.

— Idiots ! Dirent les filles en chœur.

— Au final c'était quoi cette lettre ? Insista Ginny qui voulait vraiment savoir.

Hermione se leva, alla chercher la lettre et la leur donna.

— Ca pourrait être intéressant. Dit Ginny, surprenant Harry et Hermione.

— Tu nous fais marcher Gin ? Demanda une Hermione incrédule.

— Non, je suis sérieuse, je trouve ça cool moi ! Bon, bien-sûr il ne faut pas que ce soit des photos pornos mais sinon, c'est super.

— Non mais franchement Ginny, ai-je l'air d'être la nouvelle Claudia Schiffer ?

— Qui ?

— Une ancienne mannequin moldue. Répondit Harry. Et honnêtement Mione, oui tu as tout pour être la nouvelle Claudia Schiffer !

Hermione les regarda chacun leur tour, était-il réellement entrain de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait contacter Mr Andrews ?

— Vous êtes fous ou quoi ?

— On te dit seulement ce que l'on pense, maintenant tu fais ce que tu veux mais réfléchis bien avant de jeter l'adresse.

Ils continuèrent la soirée à parler de tout et de rien, et Hermione monta se coucher pas trop tard, pour être en forme le lendemain pour ces entretiens d'embauches.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Elle passa sa matinée à des entretiens désastreux, le problème n'était pas ces compétences mais ces photos. Pour quoi avait-il fallu qu'elle n'ait rendez-vous qu'avec des femmes aigries qui étaient visiblement jalouses d'elle ?

L'après-midi ne se passa pas mieux. A la fin de la journée elle était désespérée et avait envie de prendre un verre pour se détendre, et de préférence loin des sorciers !

Elle se prépara, laissa Harry et Ginny passer leur soirée en amoureux et alla dans le Londres moldu. Elle choisit d'aller en discothèque plutôt que dans un bar, au moins elle pourrait se défouler sur la piste. Elle était arrivée depuis une demi-heure et n'avait pas arrêté de danser avec diverse personne, ayant soif elle se dirigea vers le bar. Elle commanda un Malibu Orange et commença à boire quand un homme d'une trentaine d'année s'approcha.

— On se connaît non ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire séducteur.

— Je ne crois pas non. Répondit-elle sans même le regarder, elle était là pour danser pas pour draguer. Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler des mecs à cause de Ron.

— On devrait y remédier alors. Je suis Mike.

— Et moi je suis… pas intéressé ! Salut. Elle se leva et commença à s'éloigner quand elle entendit un éclat de rire sur sa droite. Elle tourna la tête et rencontra deux yeux gris.

Yeux gris appartenant, évidement, à nul autre que Draco Malefoy. Elle le regarda discrètement pendant qu'il rigolait, il était habillé de façon moldu, c'est-à-dire un jean noire et une chemise bleue ciel, dont les premiers boutons n'étaient pas fermés. Il était tout simplement magnifique. « Décidément à chaque fois que je le vois c'est temps-ci je le trouve beau. Je dois avoir un problème, c'est Malefoy après tout. » Pensa-t-elle.

— Très intéressant ta technique de drague Granger, enfin je veux dire très personnelle ! Dit-il avec un sourire en coin et aucune méchanceté dans la voix.

— Fous-moi la paix Malefoy, j'ai rien à te dire ! Répondit-elle en partant.

Il la regarda partir énervé, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle le plantait alors qu'il était aimable. Il n'avait déjà pas apprécié la première fois au restaurant alors là, ça passait encore moins.

Hermione de son coté était allée s'asseoir plus loin pour être tranquille. Elle s'était énervé après lui car il lui faisait trop penser à Ron, à cause de son travail même si dans son cas les filles étaient prévenus dès le départ, elle savait pour quoi elles posaient.

— Bonsoir jolie Mère Noël. Entendit-elle d'un seul coup, elle releva la tête et vit un brun de son âge la regarder avec un sourire Colgate très appréciateur.

— Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle pensant avoir mal compris. Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Mère Noël ? Elle avait posé cette question ayant très peur de la réponse.

— Je me trompe peut-être, commença-t-il en s'asseyant, mais vous ressemblez à la très jolie fille que j'ai vue sur internet.

Ca y est il avait donné la réponse qu'elle redoutait, elle ne laissa rien paraître et fit comme si de rien n'était.

— Désolée mais vous faîtes erreur, on ne risque pas de me trouver sur internet. Vous devez confondre.

— Je ne crois pas, je suis très physionomiste et un visage comme le votre ça ne s'oublie pas.

— Je ne veux pas paraître impolie mais, laissez-moi tranquille ! Mon petit-ami est sur la piste et il risquerait de ne pas apprécier de me voir avec vous. Et je vous répète que ce n'est pas moi.

— Votre petit-ami ? C'est lequel ? Demanda le brun qui ne la croyait pas.

Hermione savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'en débarrasser facilement, elle promena son regard sur la salle faisant mine de chercher quelqu'un, pendant qu'il l'observait avec un sourire en coin.

— Le voilà !

— Où ça ? Demanda-t-il perturbé ne pensant pas qu'elle lui désignerait quelqu'un.

— C'est le blond qui arrive, là avec la chemise bleue.

Draco se dirigeait vers elle pour lui parler de son comportement quelques minutes plutôt, qu'il n'avait toujours pas digérer.

— Draco ! L'appela-t-elle en se levant et en s'approchant de lui. Elle lui prit la main tout en le suppliant des yeux. Bien que surpris il ne le montra pas, Malefoy oblige, et joua le jeu en voyant le brun les fixer. Il garda sa main dans la sienne et s'approcha du pot de colle le menaçant de son regard Malefoyen, pot de colle qui ne se fit pas prier et partit sans demander son reste.

— Merci.

— De rien. Je préfère cet accueil à celui de tout à l'heure.

— Très drôle Malefoy. Dit-elle en lui lâchant la main.

— C'est dommage tu étais plutôt bien parti.

— Comment ?

— Tu m'as appelé Draco et tu recommences avec Malefoy.

— Tu veux que je t'appelle Draco ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

— Pourquoi pas Hermione ? Elle sourit à l'entente de son prénom.

— Excuse-moi Draco. Pour l'autre jour au restaurant j'ai mal réagi, tu fais ton boulot sans faire de mal à personne et si ces filles aiment poser alors je n'ai pas à juger.

— Je vais finir par m'habituer à tes excuses si tu continues. Il avait dit cela en souriant. C'est vrai tu n'as pas à les juger car vu le nombre de photos que j'ai vu c'est que tu aimais ça aussi. Ajouta-t-il sans méchanceté en la regardant dans les yeux.

— Ca n'est pas comparable, moi je fais ça pour m'amuser car je faisais confiance à mon petit-ami, enfin ex maintenant, pas pour être vus par des milliers voire des millions d'autres personnes. Je ne pourrais pas prendre la pose devant toute une équipe.

— Quand je prends des photos je suis seul avec les mannequins, elles me connaissent et elles me font confiance. Et honnêtement, ça va te paraître bizarre mais quand je suis avec mon appareil, je ne vois pas les filles en petite tenues mais la photos que ça donneras. Dans ces moments je peux prendre en photos un homme, ça ne me fera pas plus d'effet.

— Draco Malefoy qui ne fait pas attention à de la chair fraîche ? Où est passé le tombeur, l'étalon de Poudlard ? Demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il est encore là mais en dehors des séances.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble à parler et danser, Hermione rentra au petit matin de très bonne humeur, elle avait eu raison de sortir.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Le lendemain, elle prit son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Ginny, qui elle aussi c'était levé tard ne travaillant pas.

— Tu as passé la soirée avec Draco Malefoy ? LE Draco Malefoy ?

— C'est bon, on a juste parlé et dansé, tu ne vas quand même pas en faire tout un drame !

— Bien-sûr que si ! Tu étais avec Draco Malefoy et vous avez seulement parlé, c'est ça le problème ! Après la semaine que tu as eue, tu aurais au moins pu prendre ton pied !

— Ginny !

— Mais quoi ? Tu 25 ans, vis un peu.

— Je te signale que je viens de mettre fin à une relation de 5 ans, il y une semaine seulement. Alors les histoires d'amours pour le moment ça ne m'intéresse pas.

— Quand m'as-tu entendu parler d'histoires d'amours ? Je parlais seulement de plaisir ! Répondit Ginny avec un grand sourire rêveur. Hermione rit en voyant son amie qui était visiblement entrain de repenser à sa soirée entre amoureux.

Elles passèrent la journée toutes les deux, Ginny reprochant un nombre incalculable d'avoir seulement parler à Draco.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Le soir même, Hermione était dans sa chambre avec un parchemin et une plume, elle repensait à sa conversation avec Draco, à ce qu'il lui avait dit sur son métier. Cela la fit réfléchir, elle écrivit donc à Mr Andrews. Après tout il n'y avait aucun mal à se renseigner ?

_A suivre..._

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi de Ginny? Et de tout le chapitre? N'hésitez a cliquer sur le petit carré bleu avec "Go" dessus pour me laisser une review, ça fais toujours plaisir. Bisoux.

Lacrevette35


	5. Rencontre

Salut les lecteurs (je devrais peut-être plus dire lectrices,non?)

Voilà je poste le chapitre 5, je pense que vous n'aurez pas le 6 avant le week-end prochain car j'ai une semaine super chargé de prévu! Je vais essayer d'écrire un petit peu tout les jours pour poster plutôt mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.

Encore merci pour vos supers reviews! biz

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR

lacrevette35

* * *

Chapitre 5: Rencontre

_Le soir même, Hermione était dans sa chambre avec un parchemin et une plume, elle repensait à sa conversation avec Draco, à ce qu'il lui avait dit sur son métier. Cela la fit réfléchir, elle écrivit donc à Mr Andrews. Après tout il n'y avait pas de mal à se renseigner ?_

0#0#0#0#0#0

Mr Andrews ne mit pas longtemps à lui répondre, en effet, dès le lendemain midi, elle reçut une lettre lui proposant un rendez-vous pour l'après-midi même. Elle hésitait mais renvoya quand même son accord.

— C'est génial ! S'exclama Ginny qu'elle était allée prévenir à Ste Mangouste.

— Tu crois ? Je devrais peut-être lui écrire et annuler. Parce-que franchement, tu me vois faire des photos ? Et honnêtement j'ai fais un scandale à Ron alors je ne trouve pas ça très correct.

— On s'en fiche de Ron, pense à toi ! Comment peux-tu penser à ce qui est correct envers lui après ce qu'il t'a fait !

— Tu ne devrais pas être de son coté ? Enfin je veux dire c'est ton frère.

— C'est peut-être mon frère mais je n'apprécie pas du tout ça façon d'agir, alors non je ne suis pas de son coté. Répondit la rousse. Au fait est-ce que tu veux que je te prête mon haut rose ? Demanda-t-elle préférant changer de sujet.

— Tu veux dire celui avec le super décolleté qui ne cache ABSOLUMENT rien ?

— Oui, celui-là, je suis sur qu'il t'ira super bien !

Hermione regarda sa meilleure amie, décidément elle la surprendrait toujours.

— Non c'est gentil je vais m'habiller à ma façon.

— Tu devrais le mettre pourtant, il faut bien que tu lui montres la marchandise pour le convaincre qu'il a raison de s'occuper de toi.

— Merci Ginny, c'était, comment dire… très élégant ! Et pour info ma « marchandise » sera cachée par un pull ! Elle partit sur ces bonnes paroles.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Deux heures plus tard elle était dans la rue Nicolas Flamel, devant le 21 plus précisément. Elle était devant la porte de l'immeuble, hésitant à l'ouvrir. Quand quelqu'un sortit elle prit son courage à demain et en profita pour rentrer. Elle se rendit à l'accueil où on lui indiqua que le bureau de Mr Andrews se trouvait au 5ème étage.

« Allez Hermione ! Tu peux le faire, tu es une Gryffondor pas une Serpentarde ! » Se dit-elle avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur magique.

Une fois au bon étage elle repéra la porte et rentra dans le bureau ou elle trouva une secrétaire derrière un comptoir.

— Bonjour. J'ai rendez-vous avec Mr Andrews.

— Votre nom s'il vous plait ? Demanda la secrétaire avec un grand sourire qui mit Hermione en confiance.

— Hermione Granger. La secrétaire baissa les yeux pour regarder sur son agenda, quand une voix retentit derrière Hermione.

— Melle Granger ! Je suis Josh Andrews et je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Il s'avança vers elle et lui serra la main avant de la guider vers la pièce à coté.

Josh Andrews était d'une quarantaine d'années, châtain clair, des yeux bleus, grand, élancé et très classe dans son costume moldu beige avec sa chemise noire. La première pensée d'Hermione fut qu'il devait attirer les femmes sans effort avec son corps d'athlète et son sourire que l'on pouvait également voir dans ses yeux.. « Il me fait penser à Draco en plus vieux» Pensa-t-elle avant de s'en vouloir d'avoir fait cette comparaison. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux assis, il prit la parole.

— Je sais que vous avez accepté de me rencontrer pour savoir ce que je vous propose, alors voilà c'est simple. Comme je vous l'ai dis dans ma lettre je veux m'occuper de votre carrière, mon but est de vous faire gagner de l'argent en vous aidant à obtenir des contrats sérieux. Pour ma part je prends une commission de 20 pour cent sur vos cachets. Vous avez des questions précises ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire amical.

— Dans votre lettre vous me dites que vous allez me faire rencontrer des photographes, ensuite vous me dîtes de profiter de la publicité de la Gazette. Dois-je en conclure que vous voulez faire développer ma carrière du coté sorcier et non moldu, là où mes photos sont déjà publiées ?

— Non, je m'explique. Vos photos seront des photos moldus, et elles seront publier sur papier ou Internet dans le monde moldu mais je me suis renseigné et j'ai appris que suite à la parution de l'article de Rita Skeeter, un certain nombre de sorciers sont allé voir le site toutesdescoquines(.)com. D'ailleurs j'y suis moi-même allé et j'ai pu voir le classement des photos les plus vues sur le site. Celle de la mère Noël arrive en première position.

En entendant cela Hermione se mit à rougir sous le regard amusé de Mr Andrews.

— Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte se sont de très belles photos. Imaginez un peu ce que cela donnera avec un professionnel. Alors vous me suivez ? Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, toujours avec son sourire sur le visage.

Hermione réfléchissait, elle hésitait ne sachant que répondre quand elle s'entendit parler.

— C'est d'accord. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, que venait-elle de faire ? Elle allait le regretter c'était sur, elle imaginait déjà la réaction de Draco quand il apprendrait ce qu'elle allait faire alors qu'elle lui avait crié dessus à cause de son métier. « Mais on s'en fiche de Draco ! Penses plutôt à tes parents s'ils apprennent ça ! Je suis foutue ! » Voilà qu'elles étaient ses pensées pendant que son nouvel agent cherchait quelque chose dans un tiroir. Il lui tendit une carte qui la ramena à la réalité.

— Voilà là carte du photographe avec qui je travaille régulièrement, prenez contact avec lui, il vous expliquera tout. Elle jouait nerveusement avec la carte mais ne la regarda pas. Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes avant le départ d'Hermione.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Elle était assise sur le canapé quand Harry et Ginny rentrèrent. Ginny la rejoint immédiatement pour savoir comment s'était passé l'entretien.

— Très bien, en fait j'ai accepté sa proposition.

— C'est trop bien ! Hermione je suis très fière de toi ! Dit Ginny en la serrant dans ses bras.

— Je suis content pour toi Mione mais est-ce que tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Harry qui s'inquiétait pour elle, même si au fond il trouvait que c'était une bonne idée.

— Je pense, je veux dire, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer maintenant mais en même temps je suis super excitée, c'est une nouvelle aventure, une nouvelle page de ma vie. Et ce qui me fais peur c'est de ne pas avoir de règle bien précise.

— Tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir. L'encouragea Ginny.

— C'est lui qui va te recontacter ? Demanda Harry.

— Oui, on reste en contact mais en attendant il m'a donné la carte d'un photographe moldu que je peux contacter.

— C'est qui ce photographe ?

— Je ne sais pas Gin, je n'ai pas regardé. Elle se leva pour aller chercher son sac et fouilla pour trouver la carte. Alors, il s'appelle Steven Jones et d'après l'adresse son studio est à Londres.

— Appelle-le ! Ordonna Ginny.

— Pour info vous n'avez pas de téléphone et de toute façon il est tard. J'appellerais demain ou après-demain, enfin un autre jour quoi.

— Hermione, tu le feras demain et ne discute pas !

— Laisse tomber, tu n'y échapperas pas, Ginny te harcèlera jusqu'à ce que tu prennes le temps de l'appeler.

Hermione regarda Harry désespérée. C'était une chose de donner son accord à Mr Andrews mais elle ne sentait pas encore prête à commencer les choses sérieuses.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Deux jours et une centaine de menaces de mort d'une rouquine plus tard, Hermione se rendit dans le Londres moldu pour téléphoner au photographe. Elle composa le numéro, quand la sonnerie retentit, elle avait les mains moites se fut encore pire quand elle entendit quelqu'un répondre.

— Steven Jones à l'appareil.

— Bonjour. Commença Hermione d'une voix hésitante. Je suis Hermione Granger, c'est Mr Andrews qui m'a donné vos coordonnées.

— Oui, il m'a parlé de vous. J'attendais votre appel. Vous pourriez peut-être passer au studio pour que je vous montre ma façon de travailler et qu'on apprenne à se connaître.

— Euh, c'est à dire que…

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous drague pas, mais par rapport à mon expérience je sais que c'est plus facile quand on connaît le photographe.

— Excusez-moi. Je suis d'accord, je passe quand ?

— Vous avez quelque chose de prévu tout de suite ?

— Non. Répondit-elle alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de répondre oui, elle trouvait que tout allait beaucoup trop vite.

— C'est parfait, je vous attends alors. A tout à l'heure.

— A tout à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha enfin, complètement angoissé mais en Gryffondor qui se respecte elle se mit en route après plusieurs minutes de réflexion.

Elle arriva dans la rue du studio vingt minutes plus tard. Elle s'arrêta pour regarder les alentours quand elle aperçut, à l'autre bout de la rue, une personne de dos avec les cheveux blonds presque blanc. Elle pensa tout de suite à Draco, mais que ferait-il dans ce quartier ? Elle reprit sa marche et atteint enfin le studio. « Allez, inspire, expire, inspire, expire… » S'encouragea-t-elle intérieurement. Elle allait faire demi-tour en même temps que son courage Gryffondorien quand la porte s'ouvrit l'empêchant de partir.

Un jeune homme de trente ans ouvrit la porte, il était brun, les yeux marrons, de taille moyenne et plutôt mignon. Il portait un jean classique et un T-shirt à manche courte assez moulant.

— Hermione Granger je suppose ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

— Tout à fait ! Et vous devez être Steven Jones.

— En personne. Répondit-il en lui serrant la main

Bien que toujours stressée, Hermione était un « peu » plus détendu, en le voyant en personne car il inspirait confiance et il avait l'air sympathique. Il la fit rentrer dans le studio.

— Je vais vous faire visiter. Suivez le guide. Il l'emmena dans une petite pièce à coté. Alors voici, la loge, c'est ici que vous serez maquillée et habillée.

« Déshabillée serait plus juste » pensa Hermione rougissant instantanément.

— Et voilà le centre même du studio. C'est ici que vous poserez.

Hermione regarda ce qui l'entourait, des projecteurs, des ventilateurs et un trépied avec un appareil photo dessus. Le tout tourné vers un très grand rideau bleu ciel. Elle aimait cet endroit, elle s'y sentait bien mais serait-elle capable de poser ?

— C'est très agréable comme pièce.

— C'est vrai, on s'y sent bien. C'est le but recherché, un mannequin stressé ça ne donne rien de bon.

« Mes photos risquent d'être loupé dans ce cas » eut-elle envie de lui dire mais elle se retint.

— Mais ce n'est pas seulement pour les mannequins, avec mon collègue on a besoin de se sentir chez nous, ici.

— Vous ne travaillez pas seul ? Demanda Hermione que la curiosité travaillait.

— Non on est deux à se partager le studio.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu et Hermione partit. Etant dans le Londres moldu elle décida d'en profiter pour se promener dans les rues bondées, elle aimait cette ambiance qui était loin de celle du chemin de traverse, c'était beaucoup plus bruyant et pollué mais elle adorait ça. Elle s'arrêta devant une vitrine où elle avait remarqué une magnifique robe noire, vraiment toute simple mais qui avait quelque de particulier, elle n'arrivait pas à dire quoi.

— Je suis sûr qu'elle t'irait à merveille. Elle reconnut immédiatement cette voix, il n'y en avait pas deux pareilles.

— Merci Draco. Que fais-tu là ? Tu ne travailles pas ?

— J'ai une séance photo cette après-midi mais j'avais besoin de matériel pour nettoyer mon appareil, donc étant libre pour le moment j'en ai profité. Répondit-il en lui montrant le sac plastic qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 12h30. Tu as mangé ?

— Non pas encore.

— Moi non plus. Si ça te dis on peut aller manger quelque part.

Elle réfléchit quelques instant avant de lui répondre.

— Je suis d'accord mais comme aujourd'hui il fait beau, je n'ai pas envie de m'enfermer.

— Ca me va. Si tu veux on peut aller manger dans le parc à coté.

— Je te suis, après tout c'est toi qui vis du coté moldu.

Ils allèrent acheter des sandwichs avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc face à une mare avec des canards.

— Que fais-tu de ce coté-ci de Londres ?

— Euh, en fait je… J'avais envie de changer d'air, voilà.

— Il n'y a pas de doute, tu ne sais pas mentir. Avoues, tu me cherchais. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

— Non je ne te cherchais pas ! Elle lui lança un regard noir qui le fit sourire.

— Je vais te donner mon adresse, ça sera plus simple, je ne peux décemment pas te laisser me chercher dans tout Londres, c'est grand comme ville tu sais.

Il écrivit son adresse sur un papier et lui tendit. Elle le prit tout en le fusillant du regard mais le mit quand même dans son sac sous le sourire amusé de Draco.

— N'empêche je ne te cherchais pas ! J'étais là pour raison professionnel.

— C'est bien que tu ais retrouvé du boulot ! Tu fais quoi ?

— C'est compliqué, je t'expliquerais un autre jour.

— « Un autre jour » ? Ca signifie que tu as l'intention de me revoir ? Demanda-t-il charmeur. Il voyait bien qu'elle enrageait et ça l'amusait beaucoup.

— Pas spécialement mais au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarquer on a tendance à se croiser régulièrement depuis quelques temps. Répondit-elle énervé de le trouver beau avec son sourire qu'il faisait à tout ce qui porte une jupe, sans oublier qu'elle se doutait qu'il voulait juste la taquiner et jouer avec ses nerfs.

Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'au départ de Draco, qui devait aller à sa séance photo.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Hermione n'eut des nouvelles de Mr Andrews que trois jours après sa rencontre avec le Steven Jones. Elle dînait avec Harry et Ginny quand un hibou attira leur attention en frappant à la fenêtre. Harry se leva, prit la lettre et la lui tendit.

_Melle Granger,_

_Le magazine moldu « Femmes » est très intéressé par vos photos. Je vous attends demain matin à 10h00 dans mon bureau pour tout vous expliqué. Cordialement._

_Mr. Andrews_.

— C'est super tu vas faire tes premières photos ! S'écria Ginny complètement excité.

— Oh merlin ! Fut la réaction très expressive de Hermione, Harry quant à lui se contenta de sourire devant leur réaction.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Hermione arriva à 10h00 précise, et fut accueilli par Mr Andrews.

— Allons dans mon bureau. Une fois installé il reprit. J'ai prit contact avec divers magazine pour essayer de trouver des personnes qui pourrait être intéressé par vos photos. Et j'ai eu une réponse positive du magazine. Il vous 150 000 euros pour des photos inédites.

— 150 000 euros ! S'écria Hermione sous le choc que quelqu'un veuille payer se prit pour des photos d'elles. Mr Andrews acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

— Ils veulent des photos de vous nu. Hermione blanchit d'un seul coup. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Steven pourra vous photographier de façon à tout montrer sans rien voir.

Hermione le regardait, elle ne pouvait plus parler, des photos d'elle nu ? Avait-elle le droit à un joker ?

_A suivre..._

* * *

C'est encore moi! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, en tout cas n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis avec une petite review. Bye.

lacrevette35


	6. Décision

Kikou!!

Yes! J'ai réussi à tenir ma promesse, j'ai posté ma fic dans les temps! OUF, je dois admettre que j'ai eu du mal! Bonne lecture (enfin j'espère! ;) ).

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient tout est la grande JKR.

lacrevette35

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Décision.

_— 150 000 euros ! S'écria Hermione sous le choc que quelqu'un veuille payer ce prix pour des photos d'elles. Mr Andrews acquiesça d'un signe de tête._

— _Ils veulent des photos de vous nu. Hermione blanchit d'un seul coup. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Steven pourra vous photographier de façon à tout montrer sans rien voir._

_Hermione le regardait, elle ne pouvait plus parler, des photos d'elle nu ? Avait-elle le droit à un joker ?_

0#0#0#0#0#0

Mr Andrews ne rajouta rien voyant bien que Hermione devait digérer l'information. Elle resta silencieuse cinq minutes avant de lui répondre.

— Ecoutez, commencer par du nu c'est un peu difficile, enfin je veux dire j'ai jamais fais de photos professionnelles alors j'aurais préféré avancer par étape. Surtout que JAMAIS je n'aurais imaginé poser nue.

— Je comprends très bien ce que vous voulez dire, et je précise que ce n'est pas une obligation, c'est à vous de choisir. Bien entendu je ne vous demande pas de réponse tout de suite. Hermione souffla soulagée. Si ça peut vous aider à prendre votre décision vous pouvez toujours aller voir Steven Jones, il vous dira ce qu'il peut faire.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit utile, je crois que je n'aurais pas le courage de le faire.

— Réfléchissez-y quand même, 150 000 euros ce n'est pas rien.

Hermione le remercia et partit se repassant la conversation surréaliste qu'elle venait d'avoir. Des photos nues, elle ne pourrait jamais faire ça. En souriant, elle se dit qu'elle ne devrait peut-être pas prévenir Ginny, sinon elle pouvait être sûre qu'elle serait au studio le lendemain à la première heure, traîner de force par sa rouquine de meilleure amie. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire ni à qui demander conseil. Elle se décida pour Harry, il serait plus objectif que Ginny. Elle transplana directement à la boutique de Quidditch.

— Salut Harry.

— Mione ! Alors comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Mr Andrews. Demanda-t-il curieux, curiosité qui augmenta quand il vit Hermione rougir, faisant concurrence aux Weasley.

— Hum, euh ! Ca c'est bien passé.

— Mais encore ? Ajouta-t-il pas du tout satisfait de la réponse de sa meilleure amie.

— Ilveutquejefassedesphotosnues. Dit-elle tout bas et très rapidement, le visage encore plus rouge.

— En langage normal ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda Harry, complètement perdu.

— Il veut que je fasse des photos nues. Répéta-t-elle plus clairement mais toujours aussi bas pour que personne n'entende.

Harry la regarda la bouche ouverte, abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— Jordan, je prends ma pause ! Cria-t-il à son patron. J'en ai besoin je crois. Continua-t-il plus bas, seul Hermione entendit.

Une fois l'accord de son patron donné il entraîna Hermione dehors et la fit transplaner chez lui pour pouvoir lui parler tranquillement.

— Tu m'expliques. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Il lui avait demandé ça normalement sans reproche dans la voix, ce qui rassura Hermione.

— Il n'y a rien à expliquer, c'est juste que le magazine est prêt à payer 150 000 euros pour des photos de moi nue.

— Quand tu dis nue, tu veux dire, nue avec quelque chose ou nue-nue ?

— Harry ! Je veux dire nue comme le jour de ma naissance. En tenue d'Eve si tu préfères.

— D'accord. Tu comptes faire quoi ? Poser ou refuser ?

— Refuser je pense.

Harry la regarda, elle avait l'air perdu et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire.

— Tu devrais peut-être essayer et si tu vois que tu n'y arrives pas tu quittes le studio.

— Je ne crois pas que j'en serais capable, me déshabiller devant quelqu'un que je ne connais pas c'est beaucoup trop difficile.

— De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Ginny qui venait d'arriver, car elle avait oublié un dossier chez elle.

Hermione regarda Harry l'appelant à la rescousse, elle ne se sentait pas capable de tout raconter une fois de plus. Comprenant ce que ressentait sa meilleure amie il se retourna vers Ginny et lui expliqua.

— C'est super ! Tu as intérêt à y aller et au pire si tu ne veux pas poser devant quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas tu n'as qu'à demander à Malefoy d'être ton photographe.

Hermione et Harry regardèrent Ginny comme si elle venait de leur annoncer l'arrivée imminente de petits hommes verts ! Quoique étant sorciers et connaissant des créatures bizarres, même si elle leur avait annoncé ça, ils auraient été moins choqués.

— Draco ! Tu veux que je demande à Draco de me prendre en photo ? Tu as inhalé trop de potion à Sainte-Mangouste ou quoi ? Répondit Hermione. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Ginny lui conseille de poser nue pour Draco, elle était persuadée qu'elle lui dirait de faire les photos mais pas qu'elle lui parlerait de Draco.

— Qu'est ce que j'ai dis de mal ? C'est vrai quoi, si tu ne veux pas être nue devant quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas, Draco est la personne idéale vu que lui n'est pas un inconnu. Après tout votre première rencontre remonte à quatorze ans, ce qui n'est pas rien.

Elle prit son dossier et commença à partir mais une fois à la porte du salon, elle se retourna vers Hermione.

— Tu devrais y réfléchir si tu veux commencer ta nouvelle vie. Elle partit pour de bon cette fois, n'attendant pas de réponse.

— Je l'aime mais des fois elle me fait peur. Dit Harry un sourire aux lèvres en regardant Hermione qui se mit à sourire aussi. Harry partit quelques minutes plus tard sa pause étant finie.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Le lundi de la semaine suivante, Hermione reçue une lettre de Mr Andrews lui demandant si elle avait prit sa décision. Elle se rendit donc à son bureau pour se laisser plus de temps pour réfléchir. Une fois arrivée elle lui répondit.

— Je veux bien essayer mais je ne vous promets pas de réussir.

Il lui fit un sourire confiant, au fond de lui il était qu'elle pourrait le faire même si elle n'y arrivait pas cette fois là elle y arriverait à la prochaine proposition.

— Cela me convient parfaitement, après-tout c'est votre vie et c'est à vous de la gérer comme vous le souhaiter. J'appelle Steven maintenant pour prendre rendez-vous avant que vous ne changiez d'avis.

Elle n'écoutait pas la conversation entre Mr Andrews et Steven Jones étant perdu dans ces pensées. Elle avait accepté mais aurait-elle le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout ? Pourrait-elle se dévêtir et poser devant Steven et son appareil aussi à l'aise que si elle faisait ses courses ? Rien n'était moins sûr. La voix de Mr Andrews la sortit de ses réflexions.

— Vous avez de la chance, il a justement eu un désistement pour cet après-midi, donc il vous attend à 13h00.

Hermione regarda sa montre, 13h00, elle devait y être à 13h00 et il était déjà 11h45 ! Elle qui avait espéré qu'il ne pourra pas la prendre avant la semaine d'après ou bien plus tard, elle s'était lourdement trompée.

—13h00 ? Pourquoi si tôt ? Enfin la semaine prochaine ça me semblais bien.

— Il a du temps, autant en profiter et au moins vous aurez moins de temps pour réfléchir et revenir sur votre décision.

Une heure plus tard, elle était dans la rue du studio assise sur un banc se demandant si elle devait faire demi-tour ou pas.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Pendant ce temps là dans le studio, Steven préparait son matériel quand son collègue rentra dans la pièce.

— Pourquoi tu prépares tout ? Je croyais que ta séance était annulée.

— Elle l'est mais j'en ai une autre de prévue à la place. Des photos nues pour le magazine « Femmes ». Mon modèle vient pour 13h00. Répondit Steven, tout en continuant de préparer les lumières et le décor.

— Je vais dans le bureau alors. A tout à l'heure.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Hermione regarda sa montre pour la dixième fois de suite et vit qu'il était 13h00, Gryffondor jusqu'au bout elle se leva et se dirigea vers le studio et une fois devant la porte frappa. Steven vint lui ouvrir avec le même sourire amical que la dernière fois. Il l'emmena d'abord dans le studio pour lui montrer le décor qui se composait uniquement d'un canapé en cuir rouge. Elle n'était pas à l'aise et il s'en rendît compte.

— Nerveuse ?

— Oui, je n'ai jamais fais ça et je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit fais pour moi.

— Je ne vais pas vous forcer, si vous ne voulez plus le faire on arrête c'est aussi simple que ça. Il suffit juste de le dire.

— Je veux bien essayer mais je ne vous promets rien.

La porte de la loge s'ouvrit, c'était la maquilleuse qui venait chercher Hermione. Steven allait faire les présentations quand quelqu'un frappa.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas quand on commencera la séance personne n'aura accès à cette salle à part vous, mon appareil et moi. La rassura-t-il toujours son sourire collé au visage avant de dire à la personne derrière la porte d'entrer.

— Désolé je ne te dérange pas longtemps, j'ai juste oublié la carte mémoire de ma séance de ce matin et j'en ai besoin.

Hermione était figée, elle était dos à la porte et ne voulait absolument pas se retourner. Elle savait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester coucher ce matin là, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle vienne, elle aurait dû dire non.

— C'est pas grave, on avait pas commencé de toute façon. J'allais présenter Elisa à Hermione. Répondit Steven, pendant qu'Hermione le maudissait d'avoir utilisé son prénom.

— Hermione ! La voix était surprise mais pas hésitante ce qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que son propriétaire l'avait reconnu. Inspirant puis expirant successivement Hermione se tourna et fixa deux yeux gris qui pour une fois ne cachait pas ce qu'il ressentait, c'est-à-dire de la surprise.

— Salut Draco. Dit une Hermione ayant le visage de la couleur d'une écrevisse trop cuite.

— Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Steven qui ne comprenait plus rien.

— Oui. Répondit-il sans quitter Hermione des yeux. C'est toi le modèle pour les nues du magazine « Femmes » ? Demanda Draco bien qu'il connaisse la réponse. Son avis fut confirmer quand il vit Hermione baisser la tête pour éviter son regard.

— Excusez-moi, je ne peux pas. Dit Hermione en regardant Steven avant de partir tout en poussant Draco au passage et évitant toujours son regard, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être jugée.

— Tu viens de faire fuir mon modèle. Lui reprocha gentiment Steven avec un sourire en coin. Et sinon je peux savoir ce que tu as fais pour qu'elle parte aussi vite. C'est encore une de tes conquêtes, c'est ça ? Voyant Draco le fusiller du regard, il n'insista pas.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Comme souvent quand elle avait besoin de parler, Hermione alla à Sainte-Mangouste quand elle arriva au bureau de Ginny, celle-ci était absente. Elle arriva cinq minutes plus tard.

— Mione ! Il y a un problème ? S'inquiéta la jolie rousse voyant Hermione dans ses pensées.

Elle rentrèrent dans le bureau et Hermione se mit à parler.

— J'ai accepté de faire les photos, je suis allée au studio et j'ai découvert que Draco était le collègue de Steven Jones le photographe. Je n'ai jamais été aussi mal à l'aise. Tu aurais vu la tête de Draco quand il m'a vu.

— Du coup comment c'est passé la séance ?

— Il n'y en a pas eu, je suis partie dès que j'ai vu Draco.

— Hermione ! Tu aurais pu en profiter pour lui demander de faire son boulot vu qu'il était au courant ! Quoique c'est sur que ça aurait été plus intéressant si c'est lui qui posait !

— Ginny !

— Quoi ? Honnêtement, ce mec donnerai à n'importe quelle fille saine d'esprit l'envie de devenir photographe.

— Harry serait ravi d'entendre ça. Répondit Hermione souriant malgré elle devant l'attitude de sa meilleure amie. Puis reprenant son sérieux. Une chose est sur je ne pourrais jamais poser devant Steven Jones sachant que Draco peut débarquer à n'importe quel moment.

— Ne dit pas de bêtise, d'accord tu es gênée mais je suis sûr que Draco est professionnel, il ne te jugera pas et ne te fera pas de réflexion.

— Je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'il pense, c'est juste que je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite. Mentit-elle.

— Mais bien-sûr. Répondit Ginny avec un sourire faisant comprendre à Hermione qu'elle ne la croyait absolument pas.

Hermione n'insista pas et laissa Ginny travailler. Vu la journée qu'elle avait eu elle décida de rentrer chez Ginny et Harry pour être seul et réfléchir. Quand elle transplana et arriva devant la maison, elle vit Draco assis sur les marches du perron.

— Tu comptes encore fuir ? Demanda-t-il en souriant ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la brunette.

— Comment m'as-tu trouvé?

— Je suis passé à la boutique de Potter, je lui ai expliqué la situation et il m'a donné son adresse tout simplement.

— Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu viens de te moquer moi parce que j'étais prête à poser nue alors que j'avais dis que je ne m'abaisserais jamais à ça ? Demanda-t-elle énervé mais n'élevant pas la voix car ils étaient toujours devant la maison. Elle passa devant lui pour entrer et il la suivit.

— Non, je voulais juste savoir comment tu te sentais, tu n'avais pas l'air bien quand tu es partie. Hermione le regarda stupéfaite, il s'inquiétait pour elle.

— Je vais bien, je suis juste partie car je ne me sentais pas capable de le faire.

— Faux ! Tu es partie car tu m'as vu sinon, tu aurais au moins essayé. Ne dis pas non j'en suis persuadé. Lui dit-il voyant qu'elle allait parler. Alors c'était le travail dont tu ne voulais pas me parler l'autre jour ?

— Oui.

— Honnêtement Hermione, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, vu ce que j'ai vu sur les photos de ce cher Weasley, Steven aurait pu faire un boulot génial. Tu devrais y retourner, tes photos auraient du succès. Dit-il la regardant des pieds à la tête, ce qui la fit rougir.

Elle ne répondit rien, de toute façon qu'aurait-elle pu répondre.

— Je te laisse j'ai des photos à développer. Ajouta-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte suivit de Hermione. Il était presque sorti quand Hermione le rappela.

— Tu accepterais de faire les photos toi-même ? Demanda-t-elle regrettant immédiatement d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Décidément elle détestait cette journée.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre? Je continue d'écrire ou je vais me cacher? lol! De toute façon dans tout les cas je finirais ma fic. Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. bye._

_lacrevette35_


	7. Pour ou contre

Bonjour!

Vous allez enfin savoir qu'elle va être la réaction de Draco et j'espère que voua allez aimer cette suite. Bonne lecture. Bises

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'apprtient tout est à la grande JKR.

Lacrevette35

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Pour ou contre.

— _Je te laisse j'ai des photos à développer. Ajouta-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte suivit de Hermione. Il était presque sortit quand Hermione le rappela._

_— Tu accepterais de faire les photos toi-même ? Demanda-t-elle regrettant immédiatement d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Décidément elle détestait cette journée._

0#0#0#0#0#0

Draco s'arrêta de marcher tellement il était surpris par sa demande. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé une chose pareille. La porte était toujours ouverte mais il ne fit aucun geste pour sortir, il se retourna pour la regarder et vit son visage baissé et rouge de gêne. Il était perdu dans ces réflexions se demandant ce qu'il devait répondre. Il revint à la réalité quand il entendit Hermione lui parler.

— Oublie ce que je viens de dire, c'était une mauvaise idée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passée par la tête.

Pour lui prouver ces dires elle mit ses mains sur ces épaules et le poussa légèrement de façon à se qu'il se retrouve dehors, avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait elle lui ferma la porte au nez avant de s'adosser à la porte et de se laisser tomber par terre.

— Je te déteste Ginny Weasley! Se dit-elle pour elle-même à voix haute.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle lui demande d'être son photographe ? Elle se sentait stupide et en voulait un peu à sa meilleure amie. Elle n'y aurait jamais pensé si la rouquine ne lui en avait pas parlé. « Tout est de la faute à Ginny, voilà c'est ça ! C'est de sa faute, elle a une mauvaise influence sur moi ! » Pensa-t-elle pleine de mauvaise foi. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle était assise par terre, la tête contre la porte quand elle entendit frapper. Elle se leva pour ouvrir la porte et le regretta quand elle vit des yeux gris la regarder.

— Je déteste quand on me met à la porte de cette façon ! Dit Draco de mauvaise humeur avant de la pousser pour rentrer, il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Draco ? Je t'ai dis que c'était une erreur. Je suis désolée d'accord. Oublie de toute façon je ne ferais pas ces photos, je…

— C'est d'accord ! La coupa-t-il en la fixant. Quand tu m'as gentiment mis à la porte tout à l'heure j'ai transplané au studio pour en parler avec Steven et il est d'accord pour que je le fasse à ça place.

— Oh !

— Je t'ai connu avec plus de vocabulaire Miss-je-sais-tout. Lui dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

— Ecoute Draco c'est gentil de ta part mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne me vois pas poser nue.

Draco la fixa essayant de lire dans son regard mais elle détourna les yeux.

— Comme tu veux. Il se leva et commença à partir, il s'arrêta devant elle et lui releva le visage pour qu'elle le regarde. Tu sais où me trouver si tu changes d'avis. Je prendrais ces photos avec plaisir. Ajouta-t-il en lui tenant toujours le menton. Avec un dernier sourire, qui fit fondre Hermione, il partit. La seule pensée qui traversa Hermione en entendant la porte se refermé fut :

— Ca ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi beau.

Elle secoua la tête et se laissa tomber sur le canapé où se trouvait Draco quelques secondes plus tôt.

0#0#0#0#0#0

— QUOI ?? Tu es entrain de me dire qu'il a accepté et toi tu lui as dis non ? J'y crois pas ! Elle est folle, et après c'est moi qu'elle accuse de respirer trop de potions ! Cria Ginny complètement désespérée par l'attitude de sa meilleure amie qui venait de lui raconter sa discussion avec Draco.

— Gin, ça n'est pas un drame ! Je te comprends Mione, tu n'as pas à dire oui si tu ne sens pas prête ou si tu n'en as pas envie. Personne ne te force et tu sais très bien que tu peux rester ici autant que tu le veux, donc si tu change d'avis fais le parce que tu sais que tu peux le faire mais pas pour des raisons pratiques.

— Merci Harry.

— Je suis d'accord avec Harry, mais franchement Hermione ose me dire en me regardant dans les yeux que tu n'as pas envie de les faire ses photos et ce malgré la peur. Lui demanda la rouquine qui ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait pu refuser. Hermione la regarda et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle la referma et se mit à regarder ces chaussures.

— Je le savais ! S'écria une Ginny tout sourire qui frappait dans ses mains. Tu vois Harry elle en a envie, c'est juste qu'elle à peur de la réaction des autres et surtout de Malefoy !

— Je n'ai pas peur de Draco. ! Répondit Hermione sur la défensive.

— Si tu le dis ! Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil faisant comprendre à Hermione qu'elle n'y croyait pas. Harry souriait intérieurement, il venait de comprendre que Ginny avait raison. Hermione fixa Harry et vit de l'amusement dans ces yeux.

— Vous m'énervez ! Elle monta dans sa chambre sous les rires de Harry.

« C'est vraiment sympa de vivre avec Ginny et Hermione, on a pas le temps de s'ennuyer » se dit-il en pensant à sa petite amie et à sa meilleure amie avec un sourire attendrit.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Hermione mangeait de la glace au chocolat que Harry avait acheté exprès pour elle, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir et que la glace lui remonterait le moral. Elle entendit frapper elle se leva donc pour aller ouvrir.

— Mr Andrews ?

— Bonjour Miss Granger.

— Bonjour. Entrez. Dit-elle en le laissant passer, le pot de glace toujours à la main. Ils allèrent au salon et elle lui offrit un thé.

— J'ai eu Mr Jones au téléphone. Il m'a raconté que vous connaissiez son collègue et que vous aviez quitté le studio.

— Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage. Répondit-elle s'en voulant de le décevoir, Mr Andrews était vraiment gentil et patient avec elle.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas venu pour vous faire la morale. Je comprends très bien que ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Pour tout vous dire je ne pense que je pourrais le faire. Lui confia-t-il avec un grand sourire, ce qui la fit rire. Je suis venu pour vous proposer de travailler avec un autre photographe, peut-être serez-vous plus détendu en imaginant pas quelqu'un que vous connaissez derrière la porte.

Hermione le remercia d'un regard, il pensait vraiment à tout mais était-elle vraiment prête à poser et si oui, ne serait-elle pas plus à l'aise avec Draco en qui elle avait confiance ou encore avec Steven Jones qu'elle avait déjà rencontré à deux reprises ?

— Je vous remercie mais c'est inutile, si je me suis sentie en confiance avec Mr Jones. Répondit-elle après deux minutes de silence.

— Plus qu'avec Mr Malefoy ? Si vous ne voulez pas changer de studio vous pouvez changer de photographe, Mr Malefoy et Mr Jones ne sont pas en concurrence, donc ça ne poserait pas de problème. Je vous laisse réfléchir, mais ne tardez pas trop, le magazine veut ses photos au plus tard pour dans trois jours. Après ça, ils trouveront un autre modèle.

— Je vous remercie pour tout. Dit-elle sincèrement en le raccompagnant à la porte.

Une fois qu'il fut partit elle posa le front sur la porte.

— Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Maudit Ron ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu publies ces photos, tout était plus simple avant ! Oui mais tu ne te serais pas rapprocher de Draco. Lui souffla une petite voix.

« Je me fiche de Draco j'étais heureuse avec Ron ! »

Elle fit taire cette petite voix qui lui dit qu'elle n'était pas heureuse car elle avait toujours l'impression qu'elle passait après le quidditch. Elle avait déjà assez de problème elle n'allait pas en rajouter en ayant une simple attirance pour Draco.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Elle n'avait pas dormit de la nuit et avait passé une partie de la journée du lendemain réfléchissant aux « pour » et aux « contre ». Les « pour » étant d'abord les 150 000euros, ensuite il y avait… en fait c'était le seul pour qu'elle avait trouvé. Pour les « contre » la liste était plus longue, entre la peur, l'avis des autres (que penseraient ces parents en voyant des photos d'elle nue ??) ou encore le fait qu'elle n'ait aucune envie de se mettre nue devant ni Steven ni devant Draco. Trois contre un, logiquement c'est le contre qui était gagnant, c'est pour ça qu'elle était entrain de se demander pourquoi, à 18h00 précise, elle avait frappé à la porte devant elle. Porte qui s'ouvrit.

— Tu es toujours d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle timidement et plus rouge que jamais. Avant même de laisser le temps au photographe de dire un mot.

— Je te l'ai dis je ferais ces photos avec plaisir. Répondit Draco avec un sourire sincère.

— Merci. Elle n'osait pas le regarder et quand il l'invita à rentrer elle évita son regard. Ils allèrent dans le salon de Draco, car oui ils étaient chez lui et non au studio.

— Tu veux un thé ?

— Tu n'aurais pas plutôt du Whisky pur feu ? Demanda Hermione qui avait besoin de se détendre. Draco la regarda en souriant et alla chercher ce qu'elle demandait.

— Les photos doivent être faites pour après-demain ?

— Oui. Hum… C'est ça.

— Hermione, s'il te plait détend toi ! Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus.

Elle leva enfin la tête mais ne regardait toujours pas ses beaux yeux gris.

— Et arrête d'être gênée, c'est de l'art que tu vas faire pas du porno ! Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir un beau corps et le montrer.

Elle rougit encore plus en entendant ce compliment ce qui fit sourire Draco.

— Moi qui croyais que les Gryffondors était courageux, quelle déception. Il avait dis ça moqueur, le moyen qu'il utilisait tout le temps pour la faire réagir.

— Je suis courageuse. Dit-elle en fixant ses yeux couleurs noisette aux yeux gris.

— Non, tu es une petite fille effrayée. La preuve jusqu'à maintenant tu regardais mon parquet, je sais qu'il est beau mais de là à l'observer aussi longtemps.

— Je ne sui pas effrayée, si tu veux on peut les faire maintenant ces satanées photos ! S'emporta-t-elle.

— Ca tombe bien j'ai mon appareil juste là. Dit-il en désignant, sa table basse qui était devant eux. Quand Hermione le vit elle pâlit. Draco éclata de rire. Il n'y a pas de doute tu es une Gryffondor, tu parles sans réfléchir et tu le regrettes après. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé mais absolument pas méchant ni moqueur.

— Tu es content de toi ? Tu as réussi à m'énerver. Je suis sûre que c'est ce que tu voulais. Lui reprocha-t-elle.

— Ce que je voulais, n'était pas t'énerver mais te faire réagir. Je préfère largement la Hermione, qui a de la répartie et qui n'a peur de rien plutôt que celle qui répond par monosyllabe et qui n'ose pas soutenir mon regard. C'est aussi simple que ça, et ne t'inquiète pas on fera les photos demain après-midi, enfin si tu es d'accord et si tu ne change pas d'avis d'ici là.

— Je suis d'accord et je le ferais, c'est promis. Ton collègue ne va pas m'en vouloir si je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt que lui ?

— Non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas comme si tu partais chez un autre photographe. Lui ou moi c'est la même chose.

Ils continuèrent de parler ne voyant pas le temps passer, elle mangea avec lui et rentra chez Harry et Ginny vers minuit. Elle fut surprise, de les voir encore debout.

— Vous ne dormez pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face d'eux.

— Non, on s'inquiétait pour toi alors on a préféré attendre. Répondit Harry.

— J'étais chez Draco.

— Pourquoi tu rentres aussi tard alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fais ? Demanda Ginny qui fit un sourire coquin pendant que Harry faisait une grimace imaginant très bien où voulait en venir sa petite amie. Il t'a déjà vu nue du coup tu vas faire les photos ?

— Ginny ! Non ! Enfin oui je vais faire les photos mais on a pas fais ce que tu pense que l'on a fais !

— Oh ! C'est dommage.

— GINNY ! Cette fois s'était Harry qui ne supportait pas d'entendre ces insinuations. Hermione méritait d'être heureuse, mais l'imaginer avec Malefoy était encore trop dur pour lui-même s'il savait que tout était fini avec Ron.

— Quoi ? Elle a quand même le droit de s'envoyer en l'air ? C'est pas interdit à ce que je sache.

— T'es pas possible toi ! On a juste parler, rien de plus. J'étais chez lui car je voulais lui dire que c'était lui que je voulais comme photographe, c'est tout.

— Pourquoi lui plutôt que son collègue ? Demanda Harry.

— Parce que c'est un beau photographe. Enfin je veux dire un bon photographe. Se reprit-elle immédiatement rouge de gêne, ce qui n'échappa à aucun des quatre yeux qui la fixaient.

— Il te plait ! Draco Malefoy te plait vraiment. Dis Harry démoralisé par ce qu'il venait de réaliser.

— Non, je me suis juste tromper, ça arrive à tout le monde.

— Oui ma chérie c'est ce que l'on appelle un lapsus révélateur ! Répondit Ginny avec un sourire à rendre jalouse la Joconde. Je le savais. Je sens que cette séance photo va être intéressante ! Quoi que ça aurait été encore mieux avec des photos sorcières, en image qui bouge ça ne peut être QUE mieux.

— S'il te plait mon cœur, épargne-moi ces images ou je crois que je vais vomir.

— Tu y vas quand ? Continua-t-elle sans faire attention à Harry.

— Demain après-midi.

Ils allèrent se coucher peu de temps après.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Hermione passa la matinée à ce convaincre grâce à la méthode Coué.

— Je peux le faire, je peux le faire, je peux le faire, je peux le faire…

Malgré cette méthode infaillible, elle arriva au studio complètement angoissée. C'est Draco qui lui ouvrit la porte.

— Salut ! Il était tout le contraire de Hermione en cet instant c'est à dire détendu. Alors Tu es prête ?

Hermione ne répondit pas mais entra dans le studio, cette fois c'était la bonne, elle ne partirait pas, elle ne pouvait se permettre de louper 150 000 euros.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Voili-voilou! Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez avec une petite review. _

_Bisous bisous._

_lacrevette35._


	8. La séance photos

Salut!

Voilà enfin le chapitre tant attendu! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu, j'ai été un peu longue à l'écrire car j'ai eu beaucoup de mal, je me suis mis la pression alors je ne sais pas quoi penser du résultat. Dans ce chapitre vous ne verrez ni Ginny ni Harry, toute la scène se passe au studio.

Sinon, le chapitre 9 n'est pas pour tout de suite car je commence un stage demain et vu mes horaires j'aurais beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. Mais je ferais tout pour poster le plus rapidement possible.

Bisoux.

Ps: merci pour toute vos reviews pour le chapitre 7, ça m'a fais super plaisir.

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR.

Lacrevette35.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : La séance photos.

_Hermione passa la matinée à se convaincre grâce à la méthode Coué._

— _Je peux le faire, je peux le faire, je peux le faire, je peux le faire…_

_Malgré cette méthode infaillible, elle arriva au studio complètement angoissée. C'est Draco qui lui ouvrit la porte._

— _Salut ! Il était tout le contraire de Hermione en cet instant, c'est à dire détendu. Alors tu es prête ?_

_Hermione ne répondit pas mais rentra dans le studio, cette fois c'était la bonne, elle ne partirait pas, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de louper 150 000 euros._

0#0#0#0#0#0

Draco la suivit et ils se dirigèrent vers le studio où Hermione reconnue le même décor que la fois précédente, un canapé en cuir rouge. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise et Draco le sentit.

— Essaye de te détendre Hermione, ça va bien se passer. Et puis de toute façon on a toute l'après-midi et même la soirée, aucune autre séance n'est prévue aujourd'hui, donc on va y aller à ton rythme. Ca marche ?

— Oui, ça va aller, enfin on va tout faire pour.

— On va tout faire pour. Confirma Draco avec un grand sourire.

La maquilleuse arriva à ce moment là. Hermione la suivit, observé par Draco. Une fois dans la salle, Hermione se déshabilla et enfila un peignoir en satin rose, qui lui arrivait aux genoux, avant de rejoindre Elisa, la maquilleuse. Elisa se rendit compte qu'elle était stressée, elle essaya donc de la détendre en lui parlant mais rien ne marchait. Hermione était à ce moment précis ce que l'on aurait pu qualifier de « boule de nerfs ».

Draco de son coté, finissait de préparer son matériel en sifflant. Il réglait la lumière quand Hermione, la tête baissée, rentra dans la salle. Il arrêta ce qu'il était entrain de faire pour la regarder de la tête aux pieds. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était pressé de commencer la séance, il reprit son activité avant qu'elle ne relève la tête.

— Alors prête à commencer ou on attend encore ? Tu veux peut-être du thé ou quelque chose de plus fort ?

— C'est gentil Draco, mais je n'ai pas vraiment la bonne tenue pour un thé. Je préfère qu'on y aille directement.

— Comme tu veux. Elle le regarda de la panique dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux plus le faire ?

— Non c'est pas ça, c'est juste que… Tu es sur que personne ne va rentrer dans la salle ? On sait jamais un passant qui voit de la lumière pourrait entrer pendant que je suis nue ou alors, si ça se trouve quelqu'un est derrière la porte avec une caméra attendant le début de la séance ou encore…

— Hermione ! La coupa Draco. Calme-toi. On ne rentre pas aussi facilement dans le studio. Et aujourd'hui les seules personnes présentes sont Elisa, qui va bientôt partir et Steven qui est dans le bureau. L'un comme l'autre ils savent qu'il ne faut pas venir en pleine séance.

— T'es sur ? Insista Hermione en le regardant avec ses petits yeux suppliant.

— Oui je suis sur mais si ça peut te rassurer je ferme les deux portes à clés, comme ça il n'y aura plus aucun risque.

— Fais ça. Répondit-elle précipitamment.

Draco se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna vers Hermione.

— Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu n'as pas peur que je te saute dessus ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin, qui donna très chaud à Hermione, qui n'avait d'ailleurs qu'une envie, qu'il lui saute dessus. Mais elle se reprit.

— Oui je suis sure.

— Parfait. Il ferma donc la porte avant de fermer celle donnant accès à la loge.

— Allez. Installe-toi sur le canapé et enlève ton peignoir. On commence.

Elle ne bougea pas et le regarda.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne te déshabille pas ? Mon appareil ne voit pas à travers les vêtements, je te signale.

— Tourne-toi. Fut sa seule réponse

— Pardon ?

— Tourne-toi pour que je puisse enlever mon peignoir.

Draco la regarda incrédule avant d'éclater de rire, ce qui, évidemment, énerva profondément notre Gryffondor.

— Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire comme un idiot ? En réalité elle était énervée pour deux raisons, la première étant le fait qu'il se moque d'elle. Et la deuxième car en le voyant avec un vrai rire elle le trouvait vraiment beau et cela lui donnait envie de sourire comme une Poufsouffle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça si tôt, les hommes s'étaient finis pour elle. Il arriva enfin à se calmer.

— Ce qui me fais rire ? Tu me demandes de me retourner alors que je suis ton photographe. Tu crois que je vais prendre mes photos de dos peut-être ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

— Je ne suis pas stupide Draco, je sais très bien que non mais tu as dis qu'on allait aller à mon rythme et en plus il paraît que tu peux faire de photos où l'on ne verra rien, donc j'ai l 'espoir que tu ne vois rien non plus.

— T'es dur ! Je fais tout pour te mettre à l'aise et je n'ai même pas le droit de me rincer l'œil. J'ai pas un métier facile. Répondit-il avec un faux sourire malheureux qui détendit un peu Hermione.

— Bon alors tu te retournes ? Insista-t-elle. Cette fois Draco, le fit mais ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un grand sourire devant l'étrange idée d'Hermione. Pendant ce temps là Hermione enleva le peignoir qu'elle laissa tomber derrière le canapé et s'assit de profil, les genoux pliés et les bras autour de ses jambes. C'est bon on peut commencer.

Draco prit son appareil et indiqua à Hermione comment s'installer.

— Allonge-toi sur le ventre, mets-toi en appuie sur tes bras croisés, et relève ta jambe gauche. Hermione fit doucement ce que lui demanda Draco.

— Voilà, maintenant ce qui serait bien c'est que tu me regardes plutôt que le canapé.

Prenant son courage à deux mains elle se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il était à genoux, elle remarqua immédiatement sa concentration, il avait l'air heureux d'être là, de faire des photos. Il était tout simplement dans son élément, ce constat la fit sourire oubliant quelques instants sa nudité. Draco en professionnel en profita pour prendre une photo. Elle se rappela où elle était quand elle vit le flash, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir et de la crisper encore plus.

— Hermione, je t'ai déjà dis de te détendre, tu n'as pas à être gêner ou à avoir honte parce qu'honnêtement je suis sur que la photo que je viens de prendre, sera parfaite. Tu es superbe les photos ne peuvent être que superbes aussi.

— Euh, merci. Répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

— Ne me remercie pas c'est la vérité. Bon tu gardes la même pose mais tu mets ta tête dans différente position. On y va ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire encourageant. Sourire auquel elle répondit avant de prendre la pose.

Elle fit comme le lui indiqua Draco, penchant sa tête sur la droite, puis sur la gauche avec différent type de sourire. En fait, cinq minutes après le début de la séance elle se lâcha complètement, elle s'amusait beaucoup, pour le plus grand bonheur de Draco qui était pressé de voir le résultat.

Pendant qu'il prenait les photos, il fit ce qu'il ne faisait jamais d'ordinaire, il la regarda « elle est vraiment très belle. Il n'y a pas de doute elle les vaut ces 150 000 euros. Quoique personnellement je lui aurais donné bien plus. Ca n'aurait pas été cher payé. » Pensa-t-il.

Après le canapé, elle dut s'asseoir à califourchon sur une chaise, regardant toujours Draco. Elle adorait ça, elle oubliait complètement devant qui elle était, elle se sentait bien et libre comme quand elle avait posé devant Ron pour la première fois. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé se détendre et se laisser aller aussi facilement devant Draco.

Elle ne vit pas le temps passer, enchaînant pose sur pose, passant de la chaise à un tapis, à un fauteuil… Draco prenait autant de photos que possible, ne lui donnant plus d'indications, il la laissait faire. Il n'en revenait pas de la voir comme ça et il remerciait Merlin de l'avoir laissé faire les photos plutôt que Steven.

Ils n'arrêtèrent que quatre heures plus tard, fatigués mais heureux.

— Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Draco pendant qu'Hermione enfilait son peignoir.

— Je suis bien, détendue. En fait ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi sereine. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de problèmes et c'est merveilleux.

— Tu n'as plus de problème, les 150 000 euros arrangent tout je pense.

— Ca c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Je sens que ma nouvelle vie commence bien.

Draco la regarda attentivement avant de parler.

— Tu es sur de toi ?

— Comment ça ?

— Tu es sur de vouloir de cette nouvelle vie ? Je veux dire, une fois que les photos auront été publiées tu ne pourra plus revenir en arrière, ça sera fini le métier d'enseignante. Alors que là tu pourrais recommencer, il suffit juste d'attendre que toute cette histoire se tasse.

— Même si cette histoire se tasse, je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais reprendre ce travail. Les gens se souviendront de la « Mère Noël » et puis honnêtement j'ai bien aimé cette séance. Bien-sur je ne me vois pas faire que des photos nues mais bon.

— En tout cas tu as été parfaite.

— Et toi tu es un super photographe.

— Merci. Il se mit à rire. Dire que quand tu as appris que j'étais photographe tu m'as fais une crise.

— Je me suis déjà excusée pour ça d'ailleurs. Elle fit une pose semblant réfléchir puis reprit. Tu ne trouves pas ça horrible ce que je fais ?

— De quoi ? Les photos ?

— Oui les photos, j'ai quitté Ron car il avait publié des photos de moi et je suis là entrain poser. C'est un peu hypocrite, non ?

— NON ! Tu plaisantes j'espère ? C'est pas comparable, là tu as choisi, alors que pour les autres photos tu as été abusé. Quand il verra le magazine il n'aura rien à dire, c'est ta vie pas la sienne. Franchement il ne te mérite pas, tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire Hermione, n'en doute jamais. Ce qu'il t'a fait c'est une honte, tu n'avais pas à subir ça. Et je te rappelle que si tu poses aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'à cause de lui tu as tout perdu. Une dernière chose, tu ne lui dois rien.

Hermione le regarda, elle lui était reconnaissante car grâce à lui elle ne culpabilisait plus de ses choix. Enfin presque, il restait toujours le problème de ses parents.

— Tu es quelqu'un de très surprenant Draco Malefoy. Il y a quelques années je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses être si fin psychologue.

— Que veux-tu ? C'est comme ça ! Je dois admettre que ce n'est pas toujours évident d'être parfait mais bon, on fait avec.

— T'as plus grande qualité c'est la modestie il me semble. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

— Tu as raison. D'ailleurs des fois j'ai un peu de mal à cacher toutes mes nombreuses qualités. Répondit-il en lui faisant son plus beau sourire, auquel Hermione répondit. Je te propose d'aller te changer et ensuite on passe dans le bureau pour voir le résultat ?

— Déjà ?

— Que veux-tu ma jolie ? C'est l'avantage du numérique.

En entendant Draco l'appeler ma jolie, elle se mit à rougir.

— Je vais me rhabiller alors. A tout de suite.

— Je t'attends ici.

Elle revint quinze minutes plus tard, habillée et nerveuse. Elle avait peur de voir les photos, peur d'avoir fais perdre son temps à Draco en faisant n'importe quoi. Elle redoutait également ce que penserait Draco, peut-être lui dirait-il qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi mauvais. Draco remarqua immédiatement qu'elle était une fois de plus nerveuse.

— Hermione, pour quoi tu t'inquiètes ? Le plus dur est passé, ce que l'on va faire là, c'est juste une formalité. Tu me suis ?

— Oui, allons-y.

Draco ouvrit la porte qui était toujours fermée à clés et ils sortirent. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau, Steven était déjà là.

— Bonjour Hermione. Dit Steven avec un sourire sincère qui rassura Hermione.

— Bonjour. J'espère que je n'ai pas créé de problème entre vous et Draco en le choisissant comme photographe.

— Non il n'y a aucun problème, c'est juste dommage pour vous, vous avez choisi le moins bon. Répondit-il en rigolant, sous le regard meurtrier de son collègue et ami.

— La ferme Jones ! Et pousse-toi, on aimerait voir ce que ça donne.

— Bien ! Je peux rester ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Hermione.

— Oui bien-sur, après-tout vous avez failli les faire et puis de toute façon maintenant qu'elles sont dans la boite, pleins de personnes les verront.

— Merci.

Steven et Hermione allèrent se mettre derrière Draco pour voir l'aboutissement de quatre heures de travail.

— Prête ? Demanda le beau blond en regardant la Gryffondor dans les yeux.

Elle le regarda à son tour, avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Il afficha donc les photos mais ne tourna pas les yeux vers l'écran, préférant voir la réaction de Hermione.

Quand elle vit les photos, elle ne se reconnut pas, cela ne pouvait-être elle, Draco avait du se tromper de carte mémoire et prendre celle d'une ancienne séance.

— Tu t'es trompé, c'est pas moi.

Draco la regarda avec un sourire immense.

— Si c'est bien toi. Il n'y a aucun doute possible.

— Non, je ne suis pas comme ça, enfin je veux dire, je n'ai pas pu faire d'aussi belles photos.

— Je t'assure que si ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Steven ?

— Attend, laisse-moi voir ça. Si c'est elle. Bien joué Draco, j'aurais pas fais mieux, je retire ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure.

Hermione ne parlait plus continuant de fixer l'écran, elle avait du mal à l'admettre mais elle se trouvait tout simplement sublime.

— Merci Draco. Dit-elle tout simplement.

— De rien, mais pourquoi au juste ?

— Pour ça. Expliqua-t-elle en montrant l'écran avec sa main. Ces photos sont superbes, on ne voit rien, on devine mes formes mais c'est tout. Ils vont payer 150 000 euros pour ne rien voir, c'est extraordinaire ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Draco était fier que les photos lui plaisent, lui-même les trouvait réussis, il avait l'impression de n'en avoir jamais fais d'aussi belle. « Le modèle m'a beaucoup inspiré » se dit-il en souriant.

— Tu dis ça comme si j'avais tout fait mais tu y es pour beaucoup. Si tu ne t'étais pas lâcher ça n'aurait pas été un tel succès. Maintenant on a plus qu'à transmettre ces photos au magazine qui choisira.

— Et si elles ne leur plaisaient pas ? S'ils décidaient de faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Ils seraient stupides. Répondit Draco.

— Vraiment stupide. Ajouta Steven avant de quitter la pièce car son téléphone sonnaient.

— Vous dites ça parce que je suis là, mais si ça se trouve vous aussi vous pensez la même chose.

En entendant ça Draco se leva et assis Hermione sur son siège avant de se mettre derrière elle et de mettre délicatement ses mains sur ses joues, la forçant ainsi à regarder l'écran.

— Hermione Granger, regarde ces photos, et ose me dire que tu les trouverais loupées si ça n'était pas toi !

Elle les regarda bien, quoique plus concentrée sur les mains de Draco encore posée sur elle, et dut admettre qu'il avait raison.

— Je suis belle et j'adore ces photos !

— Oui, tu es belle, tu es même magnifique. Ajouta-t-il tout bas faisant frissonner Hermione.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour le remercier, leur regard se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent plus pendant un temps interminable, ils avaient tous les deux perdus la notion du temps. Draco approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque lorsque Hermione revint à la réalité et se releva brusquement.

— Je… Je dois y aller. Harry et Ginny m'attendent.

— Oui, hum, d'accord, je comprends.

— Encore merci pour les photos. Salut.

N'attendant pas de réponse de Draco elle partit presque en courant pendant que Draco se laissait tomber sur le siège.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi? Vous êtes déçu ou c'est ce que vous attendiez? Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je prends tout, compliments comme critique, alors faites comme Hermione lachez-vous! Bises.

Lacrevette35


	9. Compte rendu

Salut tout le monde!!

Voilà ENFIN le chapitre 9! Je suis vraiment, vraimentdésolée pour ce retard mais j'étais vraiment crevée et du coup je n'avais pas le courage d'écrire, en plus j'ai du changer d'ordinateur et tout réinstaller, internet, le traitement de texte... Petit message personnel au passage, merci beaucoup Jérôme d'avoir brancher mon ordinateur car sinon j'en serais encore à essayer de trouver dans quels trous mettre les fils! Merci aussi d'avoir installer internet et tout le reste!! Fin du message perso! Comme vous l'aurez compris je suis un véritable bille en matière d'informatique, si il n'avait pas été là vous auriez eu ce chapitre en 2010 au plus tôt! LOL!

Sinon, un GRAND merci pour toutes vos reviews!! J'en ai eu 32! Et honnêtement ça fais super plaisir!! J'espère que j'ai bien répondu à tous le monde, d'ailleurs les anonymes laissez-moi vos adresses e-mail si vous voulez une réponse personnelle. Réponse personnelle ou pas je vous remercie beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup! Tout vos compliments m'ont vraiment touché.

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est la très grande JKR!

Bisous!

Lacrevette35

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Compte rendu**

_Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour le remercier, leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent plus pendant un temps interminable, ils avaient tous les deux perdus la notion du temps. Draco approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque lorsque Hermione revint à la réalité et se releva brusquement !_

— _Je… Je dois y aller. Harry et Ginny m'attendent._

— _Oui, hum, d'accord je comprends._

— _Encore merci pour les photos. Salut._

_N'attendant pas de réponse de Draco elle partit presque en courant pendant que Draco se laissait tomber sur le siège._

0#0#0#0#0#0

— C'est une manie chez toi de la faire fuir ! Dit Steven en rigolant quant il retourna dans le bureau.

Draco ne le regarda pas, n'ayant pas entendu son ami arriver.

— Draco ? Redescends sur terre !

— Quoi ? Demanda Draco qui revenait à lui.

— Qu'as-tu fais à Hermione pour qu'elle s'enfuit comme ça ? Elle courrait presque !

— Rien. J'ai juste essayer de l'embrasser ! Répondit-il simplement avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur le bureau. Mais quel idiot !! Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ?

— Parce que tu en avais envie. Répondit Steven avec un grand sourire.

— Merci beaucoup pour cette réflexion très philosophique. Ça m'aide énormément.

— Désolé. Je corrige, tu l'as fais car tu la trouves repoussante.

— Steven ! S'exaspéra Draco.

Steven éclata de rire en voyant la tête de son ami, ami qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans cet état à cause d'une fille.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Pendant ce temps là, Hermione avait transplané directement chez Ginny et Harry. Elle était devant la porte depuis cinq minutes n'osant pas rentrer, comment pourrait-elle leur cacher le presque baiser ? Ils la connaissaient, ils verraient tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Tu comptes dormir sur le palier ? Demanda Harry qui était déjà dans le jardin à son arrivée. Hermione sursauta en l'entendant.

— Oh ! Bonsoir ! Tu m'as fais peur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive pour que tu n'oses pas rentrer ? Tout c'est bien passé j'espère ? Draco ne t'a rien fais au moins?

— Mais non, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, Harry. C'est juste que je me préparais à l'avalanche de questions de Ginny. Dit-elle en rigolant nerveusement.

— Allez, allons-y. Répondit-il avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie et de l'entraîner dans le salon où il trouvèrent Ginny, qui referma son livre en voyant Hermione.

— Alors c'était comment ? Comment ça s'est passée ? Combien de temps ça a mis ? Quelles poses tu as du prendre ? Comment c'est comporté Draco ? As-tu déjà vu quelques photos ? Demanda Ginny sans prendre le temps de respirer une seule fois.

Hermione la regarda amusé alors qu'Harry éclatait franchement de rire.

— Tu as peut-être eu raison de te préparer avant de rentrer. Dit-il en regardant Hermione.

— De quoi vous parlez ? Essaya de savoir en Ginny en les regardant tour à tour.

— Rien. Répondirent-ils en même temps en souriant à Ginny.

― Bon, on s'en fiche ! Raconte.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent, une fois de plus devant le comportement de la belle rouquine, elle ne changerait jamais! Ils s'assirent, Harry à coté de Ginny et Hermione face à eux,

— Tout c'est bien passé! Draco à été génial, il a tout fais pour me mettre à l'aise, il a même accepté de fermer la porte à clé pour que je sois sur que personne ne rentrerait pendant la séance.

— Que c'est mignon et attentionné! Répondit Ginny avec un grand sourire idiot, en voyant ceci Harry ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête en signe d'exaspération. Hermione elle ne répondit pas mais repensa au presque baiser.

— En tout cas je me suis vraiment amusée, au début j'ai eu du mal mais après je me suis complètement laissée aller. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment je me suis sentie libérée et bien dans ma peau, honnêtement ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi heureuse. Et c'est grâce à Draco. Ajouta-t-elle en rougissant légèrement ce qui n'échappa évidemment à aucun des quatre yeux fixés sur elle, obtenant ainsi deux réactions différentes. La première un air désespéré et la deuxième un sourire digne d'être dans le « Guinness World Records »!

— Je suis content pour toi Hermione, tu le mérite après ce que tu as traversé et je suis pressé de voir les photos. Se contenta de répondre Harry, préférant oublier la réaction de son amie en parlant de Draco.

— Harry James Potter! Tu n'imagines pas regarder les photos de ta meilleure amie posant nue?? Demanda une Ginny rouge de colère!

— Si, bien sur! Comment veux-tu que je l'encourage et que je la félicite si je ne sais pas ce que ça donne? Répondit Harry sincèrement et naïvement! Qui irait répondre ça à sa petite amie en colère à part lui?

— Tu as de la chance que ma baguette ne sois pas à coté de moi car tu peux être sur que sinon je m'en servirais!

Hermione décida de venir au secours de son meilleur ami.

— Ginny, tu me connais et tu sais que je vais avoir besoin de l'approbation de mes proches pour être sur que je ne déçois personne. Alors c'est vrai que si Harry pouvait voir ne serait-ce qu'une seule de mes photos... Tu sais à quel point l'avis de Harry compte pour moi non?

— Bon d'accord mais, elle se retourna vers Harry le pointant de son index menaçant, tu n'as pas intérêt de te rincer l'œil!

— Comme si j'avais envie de regarder Hermione nue! Sans vouloir te vexer bien sur! Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la concernée. Si tu ne veux pas que je les regarde je ne les regarderais pas. Puis se tournant de nouveau vers Hermione, De toute façon peut importe ce que tu fais de ta vie tu auras mon approbation, je te soutiendrais toujours petite sœur! La décision est entre tes mains. Reprit-il en retournant son attention vers Ginny.

Hermione était ému par ce que venait de dire Harry mais resta silencieuse ne voulant pas intervenir dans la discussion entre les deux amoureux.

— C'est bon, t'as gagné, tu pourras les regarder ces photos.

— Merci. Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser amoureusement sous le regarde envieux de Hermione, qui eu instantanément le visage de Draco devant les yeux.

Ils se reconcentrèrent enfin sur leur amie, leur curiosité toujours aussi forte,

— Tu ne m'as pas répondu, est-ce que tu as vu les photos?

— Oui. Fut la seule réponse de Hermione qui affichait un grand sourire.

— ET? Insista la jeune fille Weasley.

— Et elles sont... Géniales! Franchement Draco à fait un travail extraordinaire, on ne voit absolument rien! On peut seulement deviner mes formes. Je n'aurais pas pu tomber sur un meilleur photographe, il est vraiment très doué et puis vous le verriez quand il travail, il a l'air tellement heureux de faire ce qu'il fait. Le voir comme ça , ça le rend encore plus beau. S'exclama-t-elle avant de réaliser qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute.

— Ça le rend encore plus beau? Point de vue très intéressant, qu'en penses-tu Harry?

— J'en pense que je vais être malade!

— Il a changé Harry, je t'assure. Tu devrais essayer d'apprendre à le connaître, il n'est plus le petit con arrogant qu'il était à Poudlard. Il est toujours aussi énervant mais c'est quelqu'un de bien.

— Quelqu'un de bien qui te plait. Je me trompe? Demanda Harry bien que devinant sans mal la réponse.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Pendant ce temps là, dans le bureau du studio, un beau blond regardait son travail en souriant.

— Je ne t'ai jamais vu autant admirer tes photos. C'est le modèle qui te fais cet effet?

— Elle est magnifique, je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir avec un appareil qu'en la photographiant.

— Elle te plait vraiment alors?

— Oui, elle me plait vraiment, mais malheureusement ça n'est pas réciproque.

— Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça?

Draco regarda Steven comme si il avait devant lui le plus stupide des êtres vivants, comme Goyle ou Crabbe par exemple.

— Ce qui me permet de dire ça? Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être le fait qu'elle soit partie en courant quand j'ai essayé de l'embrasser? Enfin c'est juste une idée comme ça! Répondit-il ironique.

— Elle a peut-être juste eu peur. Tu ne vas pas laisser tomber pour si peu? Tu es un battant Draco, alors accroche-toi!

Draco le regarda avec un grand sourire déterminé, avant de poser ses yeux sur les photos.

0#0#0#0#0#0

— Non tu ne te trompes pas. Avoua une Hermione rouge de gêne.

— J'en était sur! S'écria aussitôt Ginny en se levant du canapé avant de se rasseoir. Vous vous êtes embrassés? Voulu savoir la rouquine qui frappa des mains en voyant Hermione devenir encore plus rouge, prenant cela pour un oui.

— Vous vous êtes embrassés?? Demanda un Harry Potter complètement choqué.

— Non on ne s'est pas embrassé! Les corrigea la brunette. Enfin seulement parce que j'ai fuis avant d'aller jusqu'au bout.

— Vous avez failli vous embrasser? S'écria un Harry Potter soulagé mais toujours choqué qu'une idée aussi saugrenue puisse traverser l'esprit de sa meilleure amie.

— Tu as fuis? Cria Ginny au même moment.

Hermione joua avec ses mains et regarda ses pieds.

— Oui au deux questions.

— Hermione Granger! Comment as-tu osé fuir? Par Merlin, tu es une Gryffondor oui ou non? Tu aurais du agir sans réfléchir, tu aurais même du, à la limite, le violer sur place!

— Ginny! Arrête de donner des conseils à Mione, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. Elle ne finira pas à Azkaban et moi je pourrais conserver ma santé mentale!

— Je ne lui donne que des bons conseils! Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Mione et visiblement ce n'est pas quelqu'un comme mon abrutit de frère qu'il lui faut, alors je pense que Malefoy pourrait faire l'affaire!

— On parle de Malefoy, Draco Lucius Malefoy! Comment veux-tu qu'il « fasse l'affaire »? Tu ne veux pas les marier ensemble pendant que tu y est?

Hermione les écoutait n'osant pas les regarder.

— Pourquoi pas? Mione sera parfaite en robe blanche, quant à Draco je suis sure qu'il sera très séduisant dans sa robe de sorcier de cérémonie!

— Ce sont des détails ça! On s'en fiche! Mione peut-être parfaite en robe blanche avec quelqu'un d'autre comme futur mari!

Le ton montait entre Les deux tourtereaux qui campaient sur leurs positions. Hermione ne supportait plus de les entendre.

— STOP! Cria-t-elle obtenant ainsi le silence désiré. Arrêtez, ça ne sers à rien de vous disputer de toute façon il ne se passera rien avec Draco, après ce que j'ai vécu avec Ron je ne me sens pas prête à me lancer dans une autre histoire. Leur dit-elle avant de monter se coucher ne leur laissant aucune chance de répondre.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Harry et Ginny s'excusèrent auprès de Hermione le lendemain matin. Dans la matinée, une lettre de M. Andrews arriva pour Hermione, lui donnant rendez-vous à 14h00 à son bureau.

Elle pénétra dans la salle d'attente à 14h00 précise, accueillie, non pas par la secrétaire mais par M. Andrews lui même.

— Miss Granger! Quel plaisir de vous revoir! Entrez je vous en prie.

Elle s'installa dans le siège face à son agent, attendant angoissée le verdict. Allait-il lui annoncer que les photos n'avaient pas été retenues par le magasine?

— Je tiens à vous dire Hermione, vous permettez que je vous appelle Hermione?

— Oui bien sur.

— Merci. Donc, M. Malefoy m'a envoyé vos photos et je dois admettre qu'il a fais un très bon travail, le résultat est renversant et je suis très fière de vous Hermione. Vous avez fais du travail digne d'un mannequin professionnel et c'est d'ailleurs également l'avis du magasine « Femmes » qui a décidé de vous mettre en première page.

— En première page? Répéta Hermione complètement surprise.

— Oui en première page. Il ouvrit un tiroir et y prit une enveloppe qu'il donna à Hermione. Ouvrez là vous allez avoir une bonne surprise. Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione fit se qu'il dit et découvrit un chèque de 200 000euros et non les 150 000 prévus au départ.

— Il doit y avoir une erreur, vous avez dû me donner la mauvaise enveloppe, c'est un montant de 200 000 euros, hors je n'ai signé que pour 150 000.

— Je suis au courant mais je ne me suis pas trompé. Au départ il n'était pas prévu que vous fassiez la couverture, quand j'ai appris leur décision, j'ai fais changer votre cachet. Ils ont dit oui tout de suite de peur que l'on vende les photos à la concurrence. Répondit-il avec un immense sourire.

Hermione le regarda,essayant de réaliser qu'elle allait faire la une d'un magasine très populaire pour hommes et que pour cela elle avait touché 200 000euros pour seulement quatre heures de travail, quatre heures qu'elle avait vécu à fond et qu'elle avait adoré! Bien sur les 200 000 n'était pas complètement pour elle, elle allait devoir donner leur part à M. Andrews et à Draco mais il lui resterait encore énormément d'argent. Jusqu'à cet instant elle savait qu'elle allait toucher une somme importante mais avoir le chèque dans les mains rendait les choses bien plus réelles.

— Je vous remercie pour tout. Sincèrement.

— C'est avec un grand plaisir Hermione et pas seulement parce que je touche un pourcentage dessus! Ajouta-t-il en rigolant. C'est aussi parce que j'ai été touché par votre histoire et je trouve que vous méritez amplement de réussir votre vie. Décidez-vous de continuer dans cette voix? Ou préférez-vous retournez dans un travail classique?

Hermione réfléchit une nanoseconde avant de répondre.

— Je continue dans cette voix.

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant plusieurs minutes puis une Hermione plus que heureuse partie se promener guider par ses pas sans réfléchir.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard, qu'elle regarda autour d'elle et réalisa avec surprise qu'elle se trouvait devant chez nul autre que Draco Malefoy. Mettant son coté Gryffondor en avant elle s'approcha de la porte et sonna. C'est un Draco surpris et torse nu qui lui ouvrit la porte.

— Hermione? Salut.

— Bonjour. Répondit-elle ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était là.

— Tu veux rentrer? Lui proposa-t-il la voyant gênée.

— Oui je veux bien, merci.

Ils se poussa la laissant passer mais pas suffisamment pour éviter un contact qui les fit frissonner tous les deux. Il ferma la porte derrière elle.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Ta da! Alors ce chapitre 9? Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, comme d'habitude je prends toutes les reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises! Dans le chapitre 10 vous verrez les reactions de Ron et des parents d'Hermione. J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous! Biz

Lacrevette35


	10. Réactions

Hello!!

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour cet énorme retard! Mais entre mon stage et la terrible maladie qu'est le syndrome de la page blanche je n'ai pas pu poster avant! Oui car même si j'avais pleins d'idées j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à les développer. Mais hier prise d'ine inspiration subite je me suis mise à écrire et voilà enfin le chapitre qui est, pour me faire pardonner, plus long que d'habitude. J'espère que vous allez aimer.

Ensuite je tiens encore à vous remercier pour toute vos reviews, qui m'ont une fois de plus fais super plaisir. Je le répète encore, les anonymes si vous voulez une réponse laisser votre e-mail.

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR! Si elle décide de me donner les droits, je prends!

Bonne lecture.

Lacrevette35

* * *

Chapitre 10: Réactions.

_Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard, qu'elle regarda autour d'elle et réalisa avec surprise qu'elle se trouvait devant chez nul autre que Draco Malefoy. Mettant son coté Gryffondor en avant elle s'approcha de la porte et sonna. C'est un Draco surpris et torse nu qui lui ouvrit la porte._

— _Hermione? Salut._

— _Bonjour. Répondit-elle ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là._

— _Tu veux rentrer? Lui proposa-t-il la voyant gênée._

— _Oui je veux bien, merci._

_Il se poussa la laissant passer mais pas suffisamment pour éviter un contact qui les fit frissonner tout les deux. Il ferma la porte derrière elle._

0#0#0#0#0#0

Ils allèrent directement dans le salon, Hermione était debout et regardait ses pieds, pendant que Draco était face à elle debout également.

— Tu veux quelque chose à boire? Demanda-t-il pour entamer la conversation.

Elle trouva enfin le courage de lever la tête pour le regarder mais ses yeux se fixèrent au niveau de son torse et elle se mit à rougir.

— Non merci, ça va aller. Répondit-elle ses yeux toujours fixés sur lui pour le plus grand plaisir de Draco qui avait un sourire discret.

— Tu m'excuse deux secondes, je vais aller mettre une chemise.

— Oui bien sur, vas-y! Il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid. Répondit-elle ne le regardant toujours pas dans les yeux et s'en voulant immédiatement d'avoir répondu quelque chose d'aussi stupide, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout envie qu'il mette une chemise.

Draco lui tourna le dos et partit s'habiller avec un sourire immense pendant que Hermione se giflait mentalement de sa réaction, elle aurait du détourner son regard. « C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire! » pensa-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans le canapé. Draco revint et s'assit dans le fauteuil face à elle. Aucun des deux ne parlait, c'est Draco qui coupa ce silence.

— Je ne pensait pas te revoir avant un bout de temps à cause d'hier. Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

— J'étais dans le coin alors je me suis dis que j'allais venir t'annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Enfin je pense que c'est une bonne nouvelle.

— Vas-y je t'écoute! Répondit-il curieux, voulant savoir ce qu'elle voulait lui annoncer.

— Je suis allée voir M. Andrews tout à l'heure et il m'a annoncé que le magasine avait déjà pris ça décision. Ils achètent les photos.

— C'est génial! Je te l'avais dis que tu n'avais pas de soucis à te faire.

— Oui tu avais raison. Mais ce n'est pas tout, en plus je vais faire la une!

— La une?! Félicitations Hermione, ça n'est pas donné à tout le monde! Tu es une inconnue et une débutante et pourtant tu vas la faire tu as de quoi être très fière de toi! Ajouta-t-il vraiment heureux pour elle et également très fier d'elle. Sans oublier une petite pointe de jalousie, qu'il ne laissa pas transparaitre, à l'idée que d'autres hommes la voient.

— Merci mais c'est grâce à toi. Tu es un très bon photographe et tu m'as mise en confiance, c'est pour ça que le résultat leur a plu.

Elle avait dis cela sincèrement et en souriant timidement ce qui fit sourire Draco en retour, qui ne put que se sentir très fier.

Aucun des deux ne parlaient, Hermione étant encore gêné à cause de la veille et Draco car il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de l'inviter à diner sans la brusquer.

— Tu as eu des nouvelles de Ron? Demanda Draco qui voulait savoir ou elle en était par rapport à lui.

— Non et je m'en porte très bien! Répondit-elle le regard froid mais blessé.

— Je me demande si il va voir le magasine. Si oui j'aimerais bien voir ça tête! Je serais prêt à me métamorphoser en souris ou autre chose pour voir ça! Dit-il en rigolant.

— En fouine par exemple? Ne put s'empêcher de proposer Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Draco la fusilla du regard mais elle remarqua un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

— Je ne te demande pas pour quoi une fouine, évidemment!

— Non c'est pas la peine il n'y a pas raison, j'ai dis ça au hasard, comme j'aurais pu dire hamster.

— Mais bien sur, je n'en doute pas une seconde, c'était un pur hasard.

Hermione qui jusque là avait un sourire innocent, éclata de rire.

— Bon d'accord je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! Ajouta-t-elle une fois calmée mais toujours en rigolant.

— Tu aurais du être à Serpentard plutôt qu'à Gryffondor! Tu le sais ça? Bien qu'elle soit entrain de se moquer de lui il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de sourire.

— Non je n'aurais pas été bien à Serpentard, je suis courageuse je te rappelle.

— Ça c'est méchant! Surtout que je suis courageux. Enfin je l'ai été hier soir il me semble. Précisa-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre et préféra partir, elle ne voulait pas entrer dans ce sujet. Elle regarda donc sa montre.

— Oh! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure, il faut que j'y aille Ginny doit m'attendre, j'ai rendez-vous avec elle.

— Bien sur, je te raccompagne. Répliqua-t-il même si il ne la croyait pas, il avait compris qu'elle ne voulait pas parler du baiser, enfin du presque baiser.

Il la conduisit à la porte et lui embrassa délicatement la joue.

— A la prochaine alors.

— Au revoir Draco, merci encore pour les photos.

— C'était avec un grand plaisir Miss Granger.

Elle sortit avec un dernier sourire et ne voyant personne dans la rue transplana directement chez Harry et Ginny.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Quinze jours plus tard, vers 21 heures, Hermione reçue un hibou de Mr Andrews, c'était une grande enveloppe qui contenait un exemplaire du magasine. Magasine qui serait disponible à la vente le lendemain.

Quand elle se vit en couverture elle se mit à sourire tout en rougissant, elle était à la fois gênée et fière du résultat. La fierté ne resta pas longtemps vite remplacé par la peur de la réaction de son entourage. Elle espérait au fond d'elle que personne ne verrait ses photos hormis Ginny et Harry.

Elle n'avait pas revu Draco, depuis le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle ferait la couverture. Elle avait reçue des hiboux de sa part mais elle n'y avait répondu que furtivement de peur qu'il essaie de lui reparler du presque baiser. Elle commençait à regretter cette distance car il lui manquait, elle s'était habituer à le voir régulièrement.

Ginny et Harry était dans le salon, Ginny lisait une revue sur les dernières technologies de la médecine sorcière pendant que Harry lisait son magasine de Quidditch. Elle alla les rejoindre, le magasine caché derrière de dos.

— Hum hum! Fit-elle pour attirer leur attention, mais trop faiblement car ces deux amis restèrent le nez dans leur lecture, HUM HUM!! fit-elle plus fort cette fois, faisant ainsi sursauter Ginny.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Interrogea Harry.

— Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose. Répondit-elle mystérieusement.

— Ah oui c'est quoi? Demanda Ginny en se mettant bien au bord du fauteuil pour se rapprocher légèrement de sa meilleure amie, sa curiosité étant bien réveillé par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

— Ceci. Fut la seule parole d' Hermione avant de leur montrer le fameux magasine.

Ils remarquèrent immédiatement leur meilleure amie, nue, sur la couverture. Ils ne surent quoi dirent, aucun deux n'osa prendre la revue pour la regarder de plus près, tellement ils étaient surpris de la voir comme ça.

— Mione tu es magnifique! Dit enfin Ginny au bout de deux longues minutes qui parurent une éternité à Hermione, qui avaient peur qu'ils soient choqués. Ginny regarda tour a tour la couverture et Hermione et ajouta. Vraiment sublime! Toi et Malefoy vous faites une bonne équipe!

— Ginny a totalement raison Mione, cette photo est superbe. Ça me fais mal de l'admettre mais c'est vrai que Malefoy a fais du super boulot!

— Toi aussi tu trouves qu'ils forment une bonne équipe?

— Pas dans le sens où tu l'entend! Répondit Harry avec une grimace. Par contre au niveau professionnel ça il n'y a pas de doute! Ça a beau être ton visage j'ai du mal à te reconnaître, pas parce que tu n'as pas de vêtements. Précisa-t-il ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel la belle rouquine. mais parce que tu as l'air d'avoir super confiance en toi malgré la situation. En clair cette photo est parfaite!

— Tu n'as pas menti quand tu as dis qu'il avait fais en sorte que l'on voit tout sans ne rien voir. C'est fait exprès les couleurs de Gryffondor? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

En effet, la photo choisi pour la couverture montrait Hermione assise de travers sur un fauteuil de couleur rouge et or, enfin plutôt allongé, un bras cachant sa poitrine et l'autre au dessus de sa tête sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle regardait l'objectif avec un sourire coquin.

— Ça ne vous choque pas alors? Je ne vous déçois pas?

— Hermione Granger comment oses-tu nous demander ça? Évidemment que non, on est pas déçu! Comment être déçu avec une photo pareil? Répondit Ginny exaspéré par la question de sa meilleure amie.

— Je n'ai rien à dire de plus, Ginny a tout dis. Enfin si je peux rajouter que je suis fière de toi, tu as trouvé comment remonté la pente.

— Merci à vous deux, vous êtes géniaux, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous! Elle avait dis ça les larmes aux yeux, touché par leur paroles réconfortantes.

Ginny voyant sa meilleure amie pleurer se leva pour la serrer dans ses bras.

— Sinon tu crois qu'il accepterais de me prendre en photo moi aussi? Questionna la rouquine, en se séparant d' Hermione.

— GINNY WEASLEY!! Tu n'y penses même pas! Si tu veux je m'abaisserais à demander à Malefoy de me donner des cours de photographie mais ce n'est pas lui qui les fera!! S'énerva celui-qui-a-vaincu devant les yeux amusés de Hermione et Ginny.

— Ça me va parfaitement! Même si tu ne prends pas de cours d'ailleurs! On commence quand?

Harry Potter, ne trouva rien à répondre ni a faire à part imiter le poison! Il fermait et ouvrait la bouche mais aucun son ne sortait. Hermione qui était resté silencieuse éclata de rire.

— Vous allez voir vous allez bien vous amuser. Ajouta Hermione avec un clin d'œil à l'attention de Harry qui devint écarlate.

Cette fois Ginny se joignit à Hermione dans son éclat de rire. Quand Hermione arriva à se calmer elle se dirigea vers sa chambre en parlant.

— Je vais me coucher, je vous laisse vous amuser. Si vous avez besoin d'un appareil photo, vous savez ou me trouver!

Ginny éclata de nouveau de rire avant de se retourner vers Harry et de lui dire.

— Je rigole là mais n'empêche j'étais sérieuse. Tu me prends en photo quand tu veux! Avec interdiction de les publier évidemment! On monte? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire avant d'aller vers les escaliers conduisant à l'étage, suivit de près par Harry.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Le lendemain la matinée d'Hermione se passa très bien, elle ne pensa même pas au magasine, jusqu'à midi ou elle reçue un hibou de Draco.

_Salut Hermione,_

_J'ai vu le magasine, que dire à part que cette première page est parfaite? Je suis sur qu'ils vont battre les records de vente avec toi en couverture._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Draco._

Elle était contente qu'il lui envoie ce mot mais ce fut de courte durée car elle en reçut un de sa mère.

_Hermione Jane Granger!_

_Comment as-tu osé poser pour ce torchon?? Ton père et moi nous ne t'avons pas élevé de cette façon mais dans le respect des autres, dont le respect des femmes! Et malgré cela tu vends ton corps! Je suis déçue._

_Te rends-tu compte de la honte que tu mets sur notre famille? Je t'interdis de recommencer, tu en as déjà assez fais comme ça!_

_Nous t'attendons ce soir à 19h00 à la maison, tu as intérêt d'avoir des arguments valable! Et ne me dis surtout pas que tu ne peux pas venir, ce n'est pas facultatif! Est-bien clair?_

_Maman._

Hermione posa la lettre et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Elle n'était pas pressée d'être rendu au soir même. Pour ce changer les idées elle décidé d'aller voir Harry au magasin. En la voyant arriver il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose la perturbait.

— Il y a un problème? Demanda-t-il de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

— Non, seulement ça. Répondit-elle en lui tendant la lettre de sa mère.

— Et bien, elle n'a pas l'air contente. Commenta-t-il en la lui rendant. Tu vas y aller ce soir?

— Tu as bien vu, ça n'est pas « facultatif »! De toute façon, autant passer par là aujourd'hui après ça sera fais. Moi qui espérait naïvement que mes parents ne tomberaient peut-être pas dessus, après tout niveau lecture pour eux c'est plutôt « The Times ».

— Oui mais bon en même temps vu que tu fais la couverture, il leur suffisait de passer devant pour te voir.

— Je sens que je vais passer une excellente soirée!

— Allez viens, je prend ma pause et on va boire un verre.

Hermione accepta et ils partirent au chaudron baveur.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Elle ne rentra qu'en fin d'après midi, après avoir été faire des courses pour remplir le frigo de Harry et Ginny. Elle était là depuis cinq minutes quand on frappa violemment à la porte.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Fut la première chose qu'elle entendit après avoir ouvert.

Hermione fit semblant de réfléchir avant de répondre.

— Il me semble qu'il s'agit d'un magasine moldu pour hommes.

— Ça j'avais remarqué! Comment as-tu pu accepter d'être en couverture sans me demander mon accord?

— Sans ton accord? Sans ton accord? Je ne te dois absolument rien Ronald Weasley! Nous ne sommes plus ensemble jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Hurla Hermione pendant que Ron rentrait pour aller dans le salon.

— Tu ne me dois rien? Bien sur que si, j'exige ma part sur ce que tu as touché! C'est moi qui t'ai fais connaitre! Sans moi tu n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui! Tu ne serais rien!

— Sans toi, je ferais encore le métier dont j'ai toujours rêvé! Je serais encore enseignante. Tu peux toujours attendre ta part, tu n'as rien à voir dans cette histoire, ce n'est même pas toi qui a pris les photos cette fois!

— Justement, parlons de ça! Comment Miss parfaite et sainte nitouche a t-elle fais pour ce déshabiller devant un inconnu?

Hermione se mit à sourire de façon moqueuse.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je connaissais le photographe. Tu te rappelles de Draco Malefoy?

— Tu as posé pour la Fouine? Demanda Ron complètement choqué.

— Pas pour la Fouine mais pour mon ami Draco! Et je me suis beaucoup plus amusé devant lui que devant toi, car lui au moins s'y connait en photo!

— Tu vas le regretter Hermione! Tu me paieras ce que tu me dois je te le promets! Cria-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Draco marchait tranquillement, un bouquet de fleur à la main, une fois à destination il allait frapper quand il entendit crier.

— Ronald recule toi tout de suite!

Oubliant les bonnes manières il rentra directement chez Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley pour trouver une Belette menaçante vraiment trop proche d'Hermione.

— Sors d'ici tout de suite Weasley!

— Qu'est-ce tu fous là la Fouine? Demanda le rouquin en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant

— Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde la belette.

— Retire ça immédiatement!

— Oui sinon quoi? Tu vas me lancer un sors? Je suis meilleur sorcier que tu ne le seras jamais, tu n'as aucune chance contre moi! Et si tu veux te battre façon moldu, je te conseille de te regarder et de me regarder, là non plus tu n'as aucune chance.

« Ça il n'y a pas de doute! » pensa Hermione qui référait rester silencieuse, « Ron n'a aucune chance! »

— Occupe-toi de tes affaires Malefoy! C'est entre Hermione et moi. Elle me doit une part de ce quel a touché et je ne partirais pas d'ici avant de l'avoir obtenu!

— Hermione ne te doit absolument rien! Elle ne voulait pas poser nue, elle a été obligé car tu lui a fais tout perdre, son boulot, sa maison et ses économies, alors ne lui demande rien! Est-ce bien clair?

— Elle ne voulait pas poser? Arrête je t'en prie, tu as vu sa tête elle adore ça! Elle a choisi de faire ces photos d'elle même je n'ai rien à voir la dedans! C'est le fait de se déshabiller et de pouvoir être vu par pleins d'hommes qui lui a plu!

Ne supportant plus d'entendre Ron parler comme ça, Draco se dirigea vers Hermione et lui donna les fleurs.

— C'est pour te féliciter de cette magnifique couverture. Dit-il simplement.

— Merci beaucoup. Répondit-elle surprise qu'il se soit calmé aussi rapidement.

— C'est avec plaisir. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il dit avant de se retourner vers Ron et de lui donner un coup de poing qui le fit tomber.

Hermione sursauta surprise, elle venait de comprendre qu'il ne s'était pas calmé mais qu'il lui avait donné les fleurs pour avoir les mains libres.

— Ne-parle-plus-jamais d'Hermione de cette façon! Il avait dis cela en articulant bien et d'un ton menaçant.

Ron comprenant qu'il n'était pas en position de force se leva, fusilla Draco et Hermione du regard et partit sans se retourner et en claquant la porte.

— Merci, mais tu n'aurais pas du. J'aurais réussi à me défendre toute seule. Dit-elle avant de lui prendre la main et de l'examiner. Tu ne t'es pas fais mal j'espère?

— Non ne t'inquiète pas je vais très bien. Je sais que tu aurais pu te défendre mais je n'allais quand même me priver du plaisir de le frapper! Ça faisait cinq ans que je n'avais pas pu le faire, je n'avais pas réaliser avant aujourd'hui combien ça m'avait manqué!

En entendant cela Hermione éclata de rire. Elle arrêta de rire en entendant la pendule sonner indiquant 18h30.

— Cette journée est passée beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir te laisser. Il faut que j'aille me préparer pour cause réunion de famille. Traduit par là que mes parents ont vu le magasine et que ce soir ça va être ma fête! Dit-elle ironique.

— J'aimerais pas être à ta place!

— Je peux t'assurer que je n'aime pas y être non plus.

— Bon je te laisse te préparer alors. Bonne chance! Il commença à partir et se retourna à l'entrée du salon. Si t'as besoin de te changer les idées en rentrant, tu sais ou me trouver, on pourra aller boire un verre quelque part.

— Merci. Je ne te promets rien car je ne sais pas à quel heure je vais rentrer et surtout si je vais sortir vivante!

Draco rigola et partit pour de bon, laissant Hermione se préparer pour aller au bucher!

0#0#0#0#0#0

Elle sonna à la porte de ses parents à 19h00 précise, sa mère lui ouvrit sans un sourire et la fit rentrer.

— Je vois que tu as fais l'effort de venir habiller. Dit sa mère en la regardant de haut en bas.

Hermione décida de ne pas répondre à la provocation pour ne pas envenimer les choses.

— Mione! Cria son père en la voyant entrer dans le salon. Il se leva et alla la serrer dans ses bras avec un grand sourire. Elle fut soulager de voir que son père était aussi accueillant que d'habitude contrairement à sa mère. La soirée ne serait peut-être pas si catastrophique.

Ils s'assirent tous les trois et Mme Granger pris la parole.

— Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais t'excuser? Réalises-tu au moins ce que tu as fis notre famille? Nous allons être la risée de tout le quartier!

— Ne t'énerve pas chérie! Ça ne sert à rien, de toute façon maintenant les photos sont faites, c'est trop tard. Et puis de toute façon ces photos sont bien, ça n'est pas pornographique. Je dois admettre que je suis fière de ma fille, en plus tous mes copains la trouve magnifique, et me disent que j'ai fais du bon boulot. Je ne peux être que content!

Hermione ne put que sourire en entendant son père parler ainsi, sourire qui n'échappa pas à sa mère.

— Ton père est peut-être fière mais ça n'est pas mon cas! Que crois-tu qu'ils vont dire dans ton école en voyant ces photos? Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont apprécier que l'une de leur enseignante pose nue? Et qu'en pense Ronald? S'énerva sa mère.

— Il n'a rien à dire c'est de sa faute si j'ai fais ces photos! Cria-t-elle encore plus fort que sa mère.

Elle ne leur avait pas annoncé la séparation car cela aurait impliquer de leur parlé des photos sur internet, et elle n'en avait pas eu le courage jusqu'à maintenant Mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle leur expliqua donc tout. La vente et la publication des photos sans son accord, son renvoi de l'école, son compte à Gringotts vidé par Ron, elle leur parla également de la maison qu'elle ne pouvait pas vendre car elle était au nom de Ron et enfin elle leur parla de la proposition de Mr Andrews.

En entendant cette histoire sa mère ne sut quoi dire et bien qu'elle aurait préféré qu'elle trouve un travaille plus respectable pour arranger ses problèmes, elle n'arrivait plus à lui en vouloir après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé.

Son père qui était de son coté depuis le début resta lui aussi silencieux avant d'exploser.

— Quel petit con! Si il croit qu'il va s'en tirer comme ça il se trompe! On ne se moque pas de ma fille de cette façon, je vais aller le voir et il rira beaucoup moins!

— C'est bon papa, Harry s'en ai déjà occupé et Draco aussi.

— Draco, ton photographe? Demanda sa mère.

— Oui c'est un ami, nous étions ensemble à Poudlard.

— D'accord. Elle se retourna vers son mari. Et toi assis-toi ça ne sert à rien d'aller le voir, c'est un sorcier il peut te réduire en cendre avant même que tu ais ouvert la bouche! Lui dit-elle dans un sourire.

Son père se rassis de mauvaise humeur, en continuant à parler et à s'énerver tout seul.

— Tu as faim? Demanda Mme Granger. On peut passer à table si tu veux.

Elle n'était pas aussi douce que d'habitude mais Hermione comprit qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus après avoir entendu l'histoire, elle était juste contrariée. Hermione accepta dans un sourire timide. Ils ne reparlèrent plus des photos de la soirée. Hermione partit vers 23h00 et alla directement chez Draco, bien que ça se soit mieux passer que prévu elle avait quand même envie d'un whisky pur feu.

_A suivre..._

* * *

C'était le chapitre 10! Je ne sais pas encore précisement de quoi va parler le chapitre 11 mais j'ai eu une idée qui je suis sur va vous plaire!!

Comme d'hanitude, les reviews sont les bienvenues, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises! Donc n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur "GO"!

Biz

lacrevette35


	11. Dérapage

Salut!

Et non je n'ai pas abandonner ma fic, mais j'ai été une fois de plus touché par le syndrome de la page blanche, j'avais les idées principales mais pas le développement. Je m'excuse pour cet IMMENSE retard, je suis terriblement désolée!! Je pense que je bloque car je ne veux pas finir ma fic, car oui on arrive à la fin, il reste un ou deux chapitres, je dirais plutôt un. Je vais tout faire pour être inspirer pour cette fin et ne pas vous décevoir. Je vais me répéter mais je suis désolée pour ce retard!!

J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, et que du coup vous me pardonnerez cette longue attente.

Bonne lecture.

lacrevette35

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Dérapage

— _Quel petit con! Si il croit qu'il va s'en tirer comme ça il se trompe! On ne se moque pas de ma fille de cette façon, je vais aller le voir et il rira beaucoup moins!_

— _C'est bon papa, Harry s'en ai déjà occupé et Draco aussi._

— _Draco, ton photographe? Demanda sa mère._

— _Oui c'est un ami, nous étions ensemble à Poudlard._

— _D'accord. Elle se retourna vers son mari. Et toi assis-toi ça ne sert à rien d'aller le voir, c'est un sorcier il peut te réduire en cendre avant même que tu ais ouvert la bouche! Lui dit-elle dans un sourire._

_Son père se rassis de mauvaise humeur, en continuant à parler et à s'énerver tout seul._

— _Tu as faim? Demanda Mme Granger. On peut passer à table si tu veux._

_Elle n'était pas aussi douce que d'habitude mais Hermione comprit qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus après avoir entendu l'histoire, elle était juste contrariée. Hermione accepta dans un sourire timide. Ils ne reparlèrent plus des photos de la soirée. Hermione partit vers 23h00 et alla directement chez Draco, bien que ça se soit mieux passer que prévu elle avait quand même envie d'un whisky pur feu._

0#0#0#0#0#0

Draco l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et lui proposa d'aller prendre un verre quelque part mais elle refusa, elle n'avait pas envie de voir du monde après cette journée qui avait eu son lot d'émotion. Ils restèrent donc chez Draco.

— Tu veux boire quoi? Plutôt jus de fruit ou quelque chose de plus fort comme un whisky pur feu? Demanda Draco devinant sa réponse en la voyant se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

— Une double dose de whisky pur feu, fera l'affaire, merci.

— Une double dose? C'était si horrible que ça chez les Granger? L'interrogea-t-il en servant les verres.

— Non, je pensais que ça aurait été pire. Enfin, ma mère était vraiment furieuse, ça il y a pas de doute! Mais quand je leur ai expliqué la situation elle a fini par comprendre, même si elle est encore contrariée je ne m'inquiète pas je sais que ça lui passera.

— Tant mieux, et ton père qu'a-t-il dit en voyant sa fille unique dans un magasine masculin? Il ne devait pas être ravi. Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant son verre.

Hermione sourit en repensant à ce que lui avait dit son père.

— En fait, il est super fier! Tout c'est amis lui ont fais des compliments sur sa fille, alors forcément il est content de lui.

Draco rigola en entendant cela, il trouvait vraiment la famille Granger bizarre.

— Même en ne connaissant pas tes parents si j'avais du parier, j'aurais pensé que ça allait être le contraire, ta mère fière et ton père fâché. En général, les pères sont super protecteurs avec leur fille.

— Ah mais il l'est, il voulait aller voir Ron, ma mère l'en a dissuadé, après tout il n'est qu'un simple moldu.

Ils continuèrent de parler, des parents d'Hermione, des photos et tout un tas d'autre chose quand Hermione ayant déjà bu pas mal de Whisky pur feu proposa un jeu à Draco.

— « Je n'ai jamais »? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il surpris.

— On dit chacun notre tour quelque chose que l'on a jamais fais et si l'autre la déjà fais il doit boire.

— Miss Granger qui joue à des jeux de boissons, on aura tout vu. Tu me surprends de jour en jour tu sais, d'abord le photos maintenant ça, que cache encore la vraie Hermione Granger?

— Plein de choses dont tu n'as même pas idée! Répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de rigoler, suivit par Draco.

— Je commence. Dit le beau blond en remplissant leurs verres et en tendant le sien à Hermione. Je n'ai jamais porter de vêtements rouges.

— Tu veux me saouler? Évidemment que j'en ai déjà mis, j'étais à Gryffondor. Sans ajouter un mot de plus elle but son whisky pur feu et Draco la resservit. Je n'ai jamais coucher avec Pansy Parkinson.

Elle fut surprise de ne pas voir Draco boire.

— Sérieux?

— Et oui, elle a espéré, elle m'a harcelé mais je n'ai jamais craqué. Tu me diras, ça n'était pas dur. Pourquoi cette question?

—Avec Harry et Ron. Elle avait prononcer son nom dans une grimace. On s'est toujours demandé qu'elle était exactement votre relation, je me suis dis que c'était le moment ou jamais de le savoir.

— Tu pourras dire à Potter que je ne fais pas dans le social.

Hermione pris l'air outrée en entendant de tels propos mais n'arriva pas à masquer son sourire, ce qui fit rigoler Draco.

— Apparemment on est rentré dans le sujet le plus important alors on va continuer. Je n'ai jamais fantasmer sur le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Hermione ne bougea pas. Jamais? Vraiment jamais?

— Oui, vraiment jamais. Harry est le frère que je n'ai pas eu.

— Honnêtement je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

— Surprise. Je n'ai jamais fais l'amour dans une voiture.

A la grande surprise d'Hermione Draco but son verre.

— Quoi? Comment c'est possible? Tu es un sorcier et tu n'as pas de voiture.

— Je suis effectivement un sorcier, je n'ai effectivement pas de voiture, je n'ai d'ailleurs même pas le permis. Mais mon collègue et meilleur ami est un moldu et il en a une. Un soir on est allé ensemble dans un club moldu, j'y ai rencontré une fille et la voiture était sur le parking, il fallait bien qu'elle serve. D'ailleurs évite d'en parler à Steven, il n'est pas au courant et sa voiture s'est quelque chose de sacré.

Hermione éclata de rire en imaginant la tête de Steven si il l'apprenait. Il continuèrent ainsi pendant presque une heure quand Hermione changea légèrement la règle du jeu, disant « je n'ai jamais » pour quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà fais.

— Je n'ai jamais désirer un ancien ennemi. Dit-elle avant de boire son verre en fixant Draco qui en fit autant avant de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser passionnément. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la chambre du blond où ils apprirent à se connaître d'une tout autre façon.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de tête, elle ouvrit les yeux pour regarder l'heure sur son réveil qu'elle ne trouva pas, de plus elle ne reconnu pas la couleur des murs. Elle sentit quelqu'un bouger à coté d'elle et se rappela ou elle se trouvait. Elle était nu dans le lit de Draco Malefoy. Elle venait de coucher avec Draco Malefoy.

— C'est pas vrai! S'énerva-t-elle intérieurement avant de se lever discrètement et de s'habiller pour partir avant le réveil du beau blond.

Une fois sur le palier de la porte elle transplana directement chez Harry et Ginny, ou elle trouva cette dernière assise sur le canapé, luttant pour ne pas s'endormir et la mine inquiète.

— Ginny? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas couchée? Demanda Hermione a la rouquine qui se leva, bien réveillée à présent, en la voyant.

— T'étais où?? Je me suis fais un sang d'encre! Je sais que tu es majeure, que tu peux faire ce que tu veux, mais avec la publication des photos et tout les obsédés qui existent tu aurais pu te faire enlever ou même tuer. Ils auraient pu te séquestrer pendant des jours, te torturant, te viol...

— J'ai dormi chez Draco. Dit-elle pour couper tout les scénarii de sa meilleure amie.

Ginny la regarda le yeux grands ouverts pendant ce qui sembla une éternité à Hermione.

— Quand tu dis « j'ai dormi chez Draco », tu veux dire que tu as dormi CHEZ Draco ou AVEC Draco?

— Euh... les deux.

— T'as couché avec Malefoy? S'écria-t-elle émerveillée.

— TU AS QUOI? Fut le cri beaucoup moins joyeux du célèbre Harry Potter.

— J'avais bu, d'accord? J'ai pas eu une journée facile hier, entre la visite de Ron, mon diner chez mes parents et on avait prévu avec Draco que je passerais chez lui en revenant de chez eux pour aller boire un verre quelque part, dans le but de me vider la tête.

— Tu as bien du te la vider pour coucher avec MALEFOY. Dit Harry complètement démoralisé, sa meilleure amie avait franchi un cap, si elle continuait elle finirait marié à la Fouine.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de tes réflexions Harry, je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça.

— Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal, on parle de Draco Malefoy. Répondit Ginny choquée. C'est tout à fait normal que tu es craquée! Il est canon!!

— GINNY WEASLEY! Arrête de dire que Malefoy est canon, je suis à coté de toi au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué!

— Désolé mon cœur, mais aussi détestable soit-il Draco Malefoy est un beau gosse, pas autant que toi bien sur. Ajouta-t-elle avant d'aller l'embrasser.

— Draco n'est pas détestable, il a changé je vous signale, on est plus à l'époque de Poudlard. Il a été super hier, il a frappé Ron pour me défendre. A Poudlard, il aurait juste rigoler.

— Il t'a défendu devant Ron? Pourquoi que s'est-il passé? Demanda Harry inquiet oubliant aussitôt d'où revenait Hermione.

— Oui il m'a défendu, il a donné un coup de poing à Ron. J'admets que c'était aussi pour se faire plaisir. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire avait de leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé pendant la visite de Ron.

A la fin de son récit, Ginny et Harry s'énervèrent à cause du comportement du rouquin. Un fois calmé Harry repris la parole.

—Bon, il est tard, on est tous les trois fatigués...

— Surtout Hermione, elle doit être épuisée! Ne put s'empêcher de dire Ginny faisant rougir la concernée et grimacer Harry.

— Je disais donc! Recommença Harry essayant d'enlever les images de Draco et Hermione de sa tête. On est tous fatigués, on va donc aller se coucher et on reprendra cette conversation demain, enfin tout à l'heure.

— Oui papa. Répondit Hermione, essayant de ne pas paraître gênée.

— Crois moi Mione, si j'étais ton père je t'interdirais de sortir pour t'empêcher de revoir Malefoy.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Hermione rougit une fois de plus tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Hermione se leva de bonne heure, n'ayant pas réussi à s'endormir, repensant sans cesse à sa soirée avec Draco. Une fois lever elle prit son petit déjeuner et alla prendre sa douche avant de se rendre dans une agence immobilière sorcière, elle venait de toucher 200 000 euros, elle n'allait pas continuer à habiter chez Harry et Ginny même si elle s'y sentait comme chez elle.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Pendant ce temps dans sa maison londonienne, Draco Malefoy se réveillait tranquillement avec un grand sourire, sourire qui s'effaça quand il se rendit compte qu'il était seule. Il s'assit et poussa un soupire en regardant la place où aurait du se trouver Hermione.

— Draco tu es un idiot! T'aurais pas du l'embrasser, elle n'est pas prête à avoir une autre relation, c'était évident qu'elle fuirait. Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et regarda le plafond se demandant ce qu'il pourrait lui dire quand il la reverrait.

Il finit par se lever et se préparer pour aller au studio où il trouva Steven dans le bureau, entrain de regarder des photos.

— Salut! J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas venir ce matin.

— Oui je me suis levé tard.

— Ça a un rapport avec la soirée que tu as passé avec Hermione? Demanda Steven avec un grand sourire.

— Comme prévu elle est venue chez moi en revenant de chez ses parents, elle avait pas envie de voir de monde alors on est resté chez moi avec le whisky pur feu. Et disons que ... une chose en entrainant une autre...

— T'as couché avec elle? Voulu savoir le photographe bien que devinant la réponse sans trop de difficulté.

— Oui, mais quand je me suis réveillé ce matin elle avait disparu. Ajouta Draco avec de la déception dans la voix, ce que remarqua Steven.

— Tu as été lui parler?

— Non pas encore, mais je vais le faire. Je lui laisse juste un peu de temps.

— N'attends pas trop non plus.

Draco fit un signe de tête affirmative avant de sortir les cartes mémoires des séances photos qu'il avait fais la veille.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Hermione avait déjà pu visiter plusieurs appartements et maisons mais rien ne lui plaisait. En même temps elle n'était pas vraiment dans un esprit « recherche d'appartement » mais plutôt dans un esprit « pourquoi j'ai dis à Draco que je le désirais » alors forcément sa concentration et surtout sa motivation n'était pas au mieux.

A midi elle alla dans un restaurant du chemin de Traverse n'ayant pas la tête à se faire à manger. Elle était dans ses réflexions quand elle vit Ginny s'asseoir devant elle, elle passa sa commande avant de parler à Hermione..

— T'es difficile à trouver! Je suis rentrée à la maison, tu n'étais pas là alors j'ai fais tous les restaurant de la rue. Un peu plus et j'allais chez Malefoy.

Sa dernière remarque lui valut un regard noir de la brune.

— OH! Sujet sensible, je vois. Allez raconte. Que s'est-il passé au juste?

— Gin, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

— Hermione Granger, a quel moment m'avez-vous entendu dire que me raconter cette soirée était facultatif?

Hermione souffla sachant très bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'y échapper, elle était face à Ginny Weasley! Elle lui raconta enfin toute la soirée.

— C'est toi qui a fais le premier pas? Alors là Hermione tu m'impressionnes! Je suis fière de toi.

— Tu plaisantes j'espère? Depuis que je me suis réveillée chez lui je n'arrête pas de me demander comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide!

— Tu regrettes? Demanda Ginny prenant un air sérieux voyant que son amie vivait mal la situation.

— Oui, enfin non, je... j'en sais rien! Je suis complètement perdu. Je ne sais même pas se que sa représente pour lui. Si ça se trouve je ne suis qu'un coup d'un soir et je me prends la tête pour rien.

— Tu aurais pu le savoir si tu n'avais pas fuis. Imagine ce qu'il a du ressentir en ne te voyant pas ce matin, si pour lui c'est quelque chose de sérieux.

— Oh Merlin! Je suis horrible. Répondit Hermione en mettant sa tête dans ses mains au moment ou leurs plats arrivèrent l'obligeant ainsi à se remettre droite. Elle se força à sourire à la serveuse en la remerciant. Une fois la serveuse partie Ginny reprit.

— Tu n'est pas horrible, mais dans un tournant de ta vie. En ce moment tu vis plein de nouvelle chose et tout avance à une vitesse folle, alors forcément tu ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Et tu fais des erreurs. Tu n'es qu'un être humain.

— Ça pour faire des erreurs j'en fais. J'ai couché avec Draco!

— Tu sais très bien que c'est pas ça l'erreur, ça c'était quelque chose de censé! Non l'erreur c'est d'être parti de chez lui avant son réveil.

— Ginny, tu ne changeras donc jamais? Demanda Hermione souriant malgré elle.

— Pourquoi devrais-je changer? C'est comme ça que tout le monde m'aime. Répondit-elle avec un immense sourire.

Hermione éclata de rire, pour le plus grand plaisir de Ginny, avant de reprendre la parole.

— Je suis sure que si toi et Draco et toi vous appreniez à vous connaître vous pourriez devenir de très bon amis. Vous parlez déjà de la même façon.

— Malefoy et moi? Devenir amis? Tu veux tuer Harry ou quoi? On va déjà le laisser se remettre de se qu'il a appris hier soir, enfin ce matin. Répondit-elle en rigolant.

Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant tout le repas et Ginny repartit travailler laissant Hermione seule à sa réflexion qui pour se changer les idées décida d'aller faire les courses du coté moldu.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Le soir même Ginny et Harry se préparait pour aller manger au restaurant en amoureux, Hermione quant à elle lisait dans le canapé.

— Tu vois Malefoy se soir? Demanda innocemment Harry. Priant pour que la réponse soit non. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de la voir sortir avec son ennemi, ou ex-ennemi, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser depuis la fin de la guerre.

— Non. Pourquoi?

— Oh, comme ça, juste pour savoir si l'on devait s'inquiéter en ne te voyant pas en rentrant.

— Ne t'inquiète pas papa je dors à la maison ce soir.

Harry la fusilla du regard pendant qu'elle avait un sourire amusé.

— Arrête de m'appeler papa.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Ginny arrivait.

— Tu es magnifique. Lui dit Harry.

— Merci. Je dois admettre que toi aussi.

Hermione sourit en les voyant tout les deux. Ils étaient vraiment amoureux et elle en était très heureuse pour eux, ils le méritaient après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant la guerre.

— Bon on y va. A plus Mione.

— Salut les amoureux.

Ils laissèrent Hermione à sa lecture et allèrent vers la porte d'entrée, en l'ouvrant ils virent Draco Malefoy, le poing en l'air, s'apprêtant à frapper.

— Salut Malefoy. Dit Ginny joyeusement, Draco fut surpris du ton aimable de la jeune fille mais ne le montra pas.

— Bonsoir Weasley, Potter. Répondit Draco avec beaucoup plus d'amabilité en prononçant Weasley que Potter.

— Malefoy. Fut la seule réponse de Harry.

— Tu viens vois Hermione. Demanda Ginny tout aussi aimablement.

— Oui, effectivement. Elle est là?

— Oui, elle est dans le salon, je sais que tu es déjà venu donc tu sais où il se trouve. Ne le prends pas mal si on ne t'accompagne pas mais on va être en retard si ça continue, on a des réservations.

— Je vais trouver le chemin, merci. Bonne soirée.

— A toi aussi. Ne put s'empêcher de répondre Ginny avec un sourire immense et que Harry, connaissant sa petite amie, traduisit comme un sourire plein de sous-entendu qui le rendait malade. Ces seules pensées étaient « ne faite pas ça dans ma maison, encore moins sur MON canapé! S'il te plait Mione! »

Harry et Ginny sortirent et Draco rentra dans la maison fermant la porte derrière lui. Il trouva Hermione assise en tailleur sur le canapé entrain de lire. Il la regarda quelques minutes, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte tellement concentré sur sa lecture. Il finit quand même par lui faire remarquer sa présence.

— Bonsoir.

Hermione surprise d'entendre sa voix releva la tête.

— Comment tu es rentré? Demanda-t-elle, tellement surprise et effrayé à l'idée de leur futur conversation, car elle se doutait qu'il n'était pas là pour lui emprunter un peu de sucre!

— J'ai beau être un sorcier, je suis rentré tout simplement par la porte. J'ai croisé Weasley et Potter en arrivant. D'ailleurs je dois reconnaitre que Weasley est plus sympa que je ne le pensais.

Hermione regarda l'heure.

— Mais Harry et Ginny sont partis il y a environ 5 minutes.

— Euh oui... hum, c'est à dire que je... j'ai eu besoin d'un peu de temps avant de me lancer. Je suis venu te parler d'hier soir.

— D'accord. Répondit-elle simplement. Je t'écoute, que voulais-tu me dire?

Draco respira profondément et se lança...

_A suivre..._

* * *

Alors, quel est le verdict? Je suis pardonnez ou vous me haissez d'avoir été longue pour au final faire un chapitre complètement nul? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre réponse en me laissant une petite review!

Bizz.

lacrevette35.


	12. Explications

Coucou!!

Voilà le DERNIER chapitre de ma fanfiction "Photos". C'est avec une certaine émotion et crainte que je le poste, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et répondra à toutes vos attentes. Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas poster aujourd'hui, j'étais censée sortir pour décompresser de cette semaine de folie mais je suis balade! Non ça n'est pas une faute de frappe! lol. ne pouvant pas sortir j'ai préféré écrire plutôt que de regarder bêtement les conneries du samedi après-midi à la télé. Et comble du bonheur j'ai été inspiré! C'est agréable d'écrire quasiment tout un chapitre (j'avais déjà un petit peu commencé) sans problème, sans hésitation. Plus je tapais plus les idées venaient. Alors je vais peut-être me répéter mais j'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire, que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire cette fin que moi j'en ai eu en l'écrivant et en buvant mon thé aux fruits rouge soit dit en passant! Je sais vous vous en foutez, vous voulez seulement savoir si Hermione et Draco finissent ensemble alors je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire: Bonne lecture!

Merci aux anonymes pour toutes vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir!

Bisous

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais à JKR oui! Et honnêtement c'est bien dommage!

lacrevette35

* * *

Chapitre 12: Explications.

— _Bonsoir._

_Hermione surprise d'entendre sa voix releva la tête._

— _Comment tu es rentré? Demanda-t-elle, tellement surprise et effrayée à l'idée de leur futur conversation, car elle se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas là pour lui emprunter un peu de sucre!_

— _J'ai beau être sorcier, je suis rentré tout simplement par la porte. J'ai croisé Potter et Weasley en arrivant. D'ailleurs je dois reconnaître que Weasley est plus sympa que je ne le pensais._

_Hermione regarda l'heure._

— _Mais Harry et Ginny sont partis il y a environ 5 minutes._

— _Euh oui... hum, c'est à dire que je... j'ai eu besoin d'un peu de temps avant de me lancer. Je suis venu te parler d'hier soir._

— _D'accord. Répondit-elle simplement. Je t'écoute, que voulais-tu me dire?_

_Draco respira profondément et se lança..._

0#0#0#0#0#0

— Je ne vais pas être long. Je voulais juste te dire que... que l'on aurait pas dû... enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que des fois, l'alcool fait agir bêtement. On ne se contrôle plus, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

Hermione qui, même si elle redoutait la discussion, était heureuse de le voir arriver et reçut un sacré coup en l'entendant dire qu'ils avaient fais une erreur.

— Hum... Oui tu as tout à fais raison, le whisky pur feu ne me réussi pas du tout. Répondit-elle dans un rire totalement faux qui passa inaperçu à Draco.

— C'est bien que l'on soit d'accord, je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il y ait de malaise entre nous. dit-il en pensant le contraire. Bon et bien je vais te laisser, pas parce que je veux t'éviter, mais parce que j'ai une séance photo à 4h00 demain matin donc je préfère me coucher tôt. Surtout que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Ajouta-t-il sans réfléchir avant de réaliser sa gaffe en voyant Hermione rougir. Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucun problème. Nous sommes des adultes après-tout.

— Tu as raison comme toujours. Bonne nuit Hermione.

— Bonne nuit Draco.

Il lui fit un dernier sourire, auquel elle répondit, et se retourna pour partir, son sourire s'effaçant immédiatement, de même que celui d'Hermione.

Quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer Hermione souffla, se leva et alla chercher du whisky pur feu, heureusement pour elle Harry en avait toujours!

— Une erreur! Pour lui c'était qu'une simple erreur! Hermione Granger, la reine des idiotes! Comment j'ai pu passer ma journée à m'inquiéter de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir en ne me voyant pas ce matin? Se demanda-t-elle à voix haute avant de boire cul sec, son verre et de s'en resservir un autre.

Elle retourna sur le canapé, emportant avec elle la bouteille.

— Je n'ai jamais espérer que Draco considère la nuit dernière importante. Dit-elle avant de vider une nouvelle fois son verre, reprenant le jeu de la veille. C'est complètement faux ça! Tu y as pensé toute la journée.

Elle remplit son verre une nouvelle fois.

— Je n'ai jamais eu de plaisir avec Draco Malefoy. Elle but. Ça c'est le pire mensonge possible, ça vaut bien deux verres! Elle en reprit un. Ouais, Hermione, tu n'as jamais autant pris ton pied. Ron ne t'a jamais fais ressentir le millième de ce que tu as ressenti avec Monsieur-l'alcool-fait-agir-bêtement-Malefoy!

Elle remplit de nouveau son verre mais ne le but pas, elle était perdu dans ses pensées, revivant sans cesse la soirée de la veille. C'est comme ça que la trouvèrent Harry et Ginny en rentrant trois heures plus tard. Ils remarquèrent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Hermione. L'appela Harry pour la faire revenir sur la terre ferme. Que s'est-il passé avec Malefoy? Car oui, pour lui seul Draco Malefoy pouvait-être responsable de son état.

— C'était une erreur. Fut sa seule réponse.

Ginny s'assit à la droite d'Hermione pendant que Harry s'asseyait à sa gauche.

— Qu'est-ce qui était une erreur? Demanda gentiment la rouquine, ne voulant pas brusquer sa meilleure amie.

— Cette nuit, Draco a dis que c'était une erreur, que c'était à cause de l'alcool. Selon lui « l'alcool fait agir bêtement ». Cita-t-elle n'ayant toujours pas digéré cette phrase.

— Non mais quel idiot! S'exclama Ginny en se relevant.

— Je vous l'avais dis. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry, mais il se tut rapidement en voyant les regards meurtriers des deux jeunes femmes.

— Tu lui as dis que tu n'étais pas d'accord au moins? Voulut savoir Ginny en regardant Hermione de façon compréhensive en se rasseyant.

— Je lui ai dis qu'il avait raison, que c'était l'alcool.

— Non mais quelle idiote! Cria-t-elle en se levant de nouveau.

— Je suis épatée par l'étendu de ton vocabulaire ce soir. Se moqua Hermione en la fusillant du regard.

— Ne me regardez pas comme ça Hermione Jane Granger! Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que peut-être, il a dis ça pour se protéger? Après-tout quand il s'est réveillé ce matin il était tout seul. Hors nous parlons de Draco Lucius Malefoy, qui n'a jamais vraiment été habitué à montré ses sentiments à cause de ses parents. Alors forcément il n'allait pas venir te faire une grande déclaration après ta disparition au petit matin alors que vous aviez passé une soirée géniale.

— Pourquoi tu lui cherche des excuses Gin? Il a peut-être seulement dis ce qu'il pensait réellement, Hermione n'est peut-être qu'une fille de plus sur sa liste. Répondit Harry à la place d'Hermione, en essayant de ne pas s'énerver pour ne pas froisser sa petite amie.

— Harry a raison, il a dis ce qu'il pensait.

— Comme tu veux, mais je serais toi j'essaierais de lui parler. Ça serait dommage de passer à coté d'une belle histoire pour un malentendu. Tu ne crois pas? Demanda-t-elle en souriant tendrement à Hermione avant de lui prendre son verre de whisky pur feu des mains ainsi que la bouteille, et d'aller se coucher.

Harry et Hermione la regardèrent monter les escaliers.

— Tu crois qu'elle peut avoir raison? Fut la question que posa Hermione à Harry une fois Ginny hors de vue.

— Je ne sais pas Mione. J'espère pour toi, si c'est que tu souhaites.

Hermione le regarda surprise.

— C'est ce que tu espère pour moi? Mais tu détestes Draco!

— C'est vrai mais la seule chose que je veux c'est le bonheur de ma sœur de cœur, alors si Malefoy peut faire ça... je m'incline.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, Hermione le serra dans ses bras.

— Merci Harry. Je t'adore tu le sais ça?

— Oui, mais tu ne me le dis pas assez souvent je trouve. Pourtant je suis génial!

Elle se détacha de lui en éclatant de rire.

— Tu vois, tu as au moins un point commun avec Draco. La modestie.

Harry fit une grimace en entendant la comparaison ce qui fit doubler le rire de la jolie brune. Elle se calma au bout de quelques minutes.

— Tu crois que je devrais lui parler comme me le conseille Ginny?

— Je ne peux et ne veux pas te dire quoi faire. Tu es la seule a pouvoir prendre cette décision. Tu l'aimes, je me trompe?

— Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour. Je veux dire, tout est allé très vite entre nous alors je ne sais pas où j'en suis, mais ce que je sais c'est que je ressens quelque chose de fort pour lui. Et... je dois avouer que j'aimerais bien essayer de voir où on pourrait aller ensemble. Ce qui n'est apparemment pas son cas.

— Ça petite sœur, seule l'avenir nous le dira. Répondit Harry avant de lui embrasser le front et de l'aider à se relever du canapé. Il rejoignit Ginny et Hermione alla se coucher, essayant de mettre les choses au clair dans sa tête.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Le lendemain matin, à 4h00, un photographe était devant Big Ben, préparant son matériel. Pendant que les modèles étaient au maquillage.

— Tu peux me dire pourquoi on a accepté cette séance photo? D'habitude on ne fait pas dans les tops models et du coup on a des horaires plus ou moins normales. Commencer à 4h00 c'est une véritable torture. Se plaignit Steven en arrivant près de son collègue et meilleur ami.

— Je te signale que c'est toi qui accepté pour nous deux. Si tu dois te plaindre auprès de quelqu'un, trouve un miroir! Répondit Draco dans un sourire, pas très en forme lui non plus.

— Très drôle! Je vois que tu as l'air fatigué. Hermione? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire, dans lequel on pouvait lire plein de sous-entendu.

— Hermione effectivement. Mais pas à cause de ce à quoi tu penses. Dit Draco sombrement.

— Tu lui as parlé j'ai l'impression. Draco hocha la tête tristement. Ça c'est si mal passé que ça? Voulut savoir Steven.

— Je lui ai fais comprendre que c'était une erreur.

— Pardon? J'ai loupé un épisode là? Tu en mourrais d'envie! Et la seule chose que tu as regretté c'est son absence hier matin. T'avais bu avant d'aller la voir ou quoi?

Draco le fusilla du regard.

— Non je n'avais pas bu! Mais si elle est partie au lieu de rester avec moi, ça n'est pas pour rien. J'ai préféré lui éviter d'avoir à me faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi.

— Dans ta logique complètement stupide tu as pris en compte la peur?

— De quoi tu parles?

— Je parle de la peur qu'elle a pu ressentir à l'idée d'entamer une nouvelle relation, après la fin catastrophique de la dernière? Sans oublier le fait que apparemment vous vous êtes détesté étant plus jeune. Ça doit lui faire drôle de voir ou vous en êtes rendu aujourd'hui, surtout que c'est allé très vite.

Draco évita de regarder Steven, ne sachant plus quoi penser.

— Tu n'y as pas pensé c'est ça?

— Si hier matin, j'ai pensé qu'elle n'était pas prête à passer à autre chose. Mais dans la journée j'ai réfléchis et honnêtement je ne pense pas que ça soit ça.

— Je suppose que tu as de bons arguments pour expliquer ta théorie foireuse?

— Oui j'en ai plusieurs!

— Je t'écoute alors.

— Alors d'abord il y a... Il réfléchit mais il ne trouva rien à répondre. Et puis d'abord arrête avec tes questions, on a du boulot.

Il tourna le dos à Steven et commença à partir.

— En fait c'est toi qui a peur.

— N'importe quoi! Je n'ai pas peur! Et de quoi je devrais avoir peur au juste? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers l'autre photographe.

— Tu as peur d'avoir une relation sérieuse. Tout simplement, tu as peur à l'idée de souffrir un jour.

Draco détesta son meilleur ami à cet instant là. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le connaisse aussi bien?

— Heureusement que tu es meilleur photographe que psychologue. Répondit Draco ne voulant avouer à voix haute qu'il avait raison.

— Et toi tu es aussi bon photographe que menteur. Je ne te demande pas d'avouer au monde entier que tu as peur mais sois honnête avec toi même, et arrête d'imaginer le pire. Pense à tout ce que tu vas louper si tu t'entêtes. Réfléchis bien Draco et retourne la voir!

Sur ces paroles il s'éloigna laissant son ami dans ses réflexions, espérant qu'il prendrait la bonne décision.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Hermione s'était levée de bonne heure et voulant se changer les idées était retourné visiter des appartements, à midi elle en avait trouvé un libre à partir de la semaine d'après. C'est soulagée qu'elle alla annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son meilleur ami. Il ne put que sourire en la voyant arriver de bonne humeur, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

— Que me vaut une si agréable visite? Demanda-t-il en lui embrassant la joue.

— Je voulais t'apprendre que dans une semaine tu n'auras plus à me supporter dans tes pattes.

— Tu sais très bien que tu ne nous dérange pas! Tu as trouvé un appartement alors?

— Oui, il n'est pas très loin d'ici et il est parfait!

— Je suis content pour toi. Je t'aiderais à transporter toutes tes affaires si tu veux. Proposa-t-il gentiment.

— C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte ton aide Harry.

Hermione resta quelques minutes avec Harry avant d'aller faire un tour.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Pendant ce temps là dans une chambre d'une maison londonienne, une rouquine médicomage cherchait quelque chose qu'elle ne semblait pas trouver.

— Où as-tu mis cette fichu carte? Demanda-t-elle à voix haute, énervée de ne pas trouver.

Elle continua de chercher quand elle trouva la carte de visite tant désirée dans la table de nuit de son amie.

Une heure plus tard elle se trouvait devant l'adresse indiqué sur cette même carte, dans Londres moldu.

« Hermione va me tuer, mais je fais ça pour elle » pensa-t-elle en appuyant sur la sonnette.

Un jeune homme blond vint lui ouvrir.

— Weasley? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

— Bonjour à toi aussi Malefoy. Répondit-elle ignorant sa question et le dépassant pour rentrer, même si il ne l'y avait pas invité. Alors c'est dans ce studio que Hermione à posé?

— Euh, oui. Enfin c'est derrière la porte en face. Dit-il complètement décontenancé par sa visite.

— On peut y aller?

— Si tu veux, il est libre pour le moment. Il passa devant elle et lui ouvrit la porte l'invitant à rentrer, ce qu'elle fit. Tu comptes me dire pourquoi tu es là ou tu veux encore me faire poireauter?

Elle fixa alors ses yeux dans les siens.

— Je n'y crois pas.

Draco la regarda comme si elle était folle, de quoi pouvait-elle parler?

— Excuse moi? Ce que tu dis est peut-être très clair pour toi, mais personnellement je ne serais pas dérangé plus que ça si tu développais.

— Je n'y crois pas! Quand tu dis que toi et Hermione c'était une erreur, je n'y crois pas.

Il souffla mais resta calme.

— En quoi cela te regarde-t-il Weasley?

— C'est simple Hermione est ma meilleure amie et je n'aime pas qu'on se serve de mes proches! Hors là on pourrait penser que tu t'es servi d'elle pour obtenir une nuit de sexe, ce que je n'arrive pas à croire. Alors pourquoi tu lui as menti?

— Ecoute Ginny, enfin je veux dire Weasley! Je continue à penser que cela ne te regarde pas, mais si ça peut te faire plaisir je vais te répondre. Je n'ai pas menti, c'était une erreur, je le pense vraiment.

— Arrête Draco, ton amie à raison, tu as menti. Dit la voix de Steven qui venait de rentrer dans le studio.

Draco le fusilla du regard.

— Weasley n'est pas MON amie mais la MEILLEURE amie d'Hermione, alors merci pour ta remarque.

Steven réalisa qu'il avait fait une boulette, dire ça devant la meilleure amie de Hermione n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire.

— Désolé.

Ginny, elle, avait un grand sourire.

— Pas besoin de vous excuser, au contraire! Draco Malefoy un conseil, dire ce que l'on pense empêche bien des ennuis et des souffrances inutiles.

Sur ces derniers mots elle salua les deux amis et sortit.

— Je l'aime bien cette petite rouquine! Dit Steven amusé par sa dernière phrase. Elle est célibataire?

— Steven! Répondit un Draco exaspéré par son ami mais également troublé par ce qu'avait dis Ginny. Voulait-elle lui faire comprendre que pour Hermione ça n'était pas non plus à cause de l'alcool?

0#0#0#0#0#0

Une semaine plus tard, Harry et Ginny revenait du nouvel appartement d'Hermione qu'il venait d'aider à aménager. Ils trouvèrent Draco Malefoy adossé à leur porte. Ginny sourit en le voyant.

— Salut Malefoy. Dirent les deux amoureux en chœur, avec un peu moins d'amabilité du coté de Harry.

— Salut. Je voulais voir Hermione mais elle n'est pas là, vous ne savez pas où je pourrais la trouver par hasard? Demanda-t-il espérant qu'ils lui répondraient.

— Il t'en a fallu du temps. Fut la réponse de Ginny, ce qui énerva Draco. Il ne voulait pas de leçon de morale mais voir Hermione. A sa plus grande surprise c'est Harry qui lui répondit.

— Elle vient d'emménager dans son nouvel appartement. Il lui donna l'adresse, Draco le remercia et commença à partir quand Harry le rappela. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui veux mais ne la fais pas souffrir, elle a eu sa dose depuis ces derniers mois.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, c'est pas le but recherché, bien au contraire. Répondit Draco dans un sourire avant de transplaner.

0#0#0#0#0#0

Hermione était dans son salon et regardait satisfaite autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas peut-être plus ni jardin, ni cave, ni grenier mais elle aimait déjà son appartement, et était heureuse d'y être. Elle fut sortit de sa contemplation par des coups donnés à la porte, elle regarda vite fait si Ginny ou Harry avait oublié quelque chose, car cela ne pouvait être qu'eux, même ses parents n'avaient pas encore son adresse. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et fut surprise d'y découvrir Draco.

— Salut. Comment as-tu eu mon adresse? Demanda-t-elle essayant de paraître naturelle.

— C'est Potter qui me l'a donné.

— Vas-y entre. Bienvenue chez moi.

Draco observa autour de lui avec un sourire.

— C'est vraiment jolie et agréable comme endroit.

— Merci.

— Tu ne comptais pas me donner ta nouvelle adresse?

— Si, tu l'aurais eu. Ne le prend pas personnellement, je ne l'ai encore donné à personne, pas même à mes parents. Je comptais faire tout ça demain, c'est l'avantage de hiboux, peut importe ou tu es il te retrouves. Tu es venu pour une raison particulière?

Elle était fière d'elle, elle arrivait à ne pas montrer sa déception.

— Oui, en fait je voulais rectifier quelque chose. Répondit-il énigmatique.

— Quoi? Demanda-t-elle curieuse, elle voulait connaître la suite.

— Ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. C'était tout sauf l'alcool.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Draco? Le questionna-t-elle n'osant pas comprendre de peur d'être de nouveau déçue.

— Je n'ai pas fais l'amour avec toi à cause de l'alcool mais parce que j'en avais envie, de la même façon que j'avais envie de t'embrasser, la fois où on était dans le bureau au studio, ou encore de la même façon que j'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras et de t'embrasser maintenant et demain et après demain et les jours d'après. Je ne peux pas encore te dire si c'est de l'amour mais ça y ressemble fortement et ce que je sais c'est que j'ai envie de faire un petit voir un très très long bout de chemin avec toi, enfin si tu es d'accord et que tu me supportes assez longtemps pour ça.

Il avait dis cela d'une traite, Hermione l'avait écouter heureuse et effrayé en même temps. Était-elle prête à vivre une histoire avec lui? En le voyant devenir nerveux, n'obtenant pas de réponse, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de l'embrasser, lui faisant passer tous ses sentiments à travers ce baiser.

A la fin du baiser Draco laissa son front contre celui d'Hermione.

— Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord? Demanda-t-il encore un petit peu anxieux.

— Bien-sur que je suis d'accord. Moi non plus je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour mais c'est quelque chose de très fort et je n'ai pas envie de passer à coté de ça à cause de ma peur où de mes incertitudes, ces même peurs et incertitudes qui m'ont fais partir de chez toi avant ton réveil, ce dont je m'excuse. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la prochaine fois tu peux être sûr je serais là quand tu ouvrira les yeux et la fois d'après aussi, et toutes les autres qui suivront.

Ils se sourirent et s'unirent dans un baiser passionné ne laissant aucun doute à l'autre de la vérité de leurs propos.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur respiration quand ils entendirent des coups à la fenêtre où se trouvait un hibou. Hermione prit la lettre et donna quelque chose au hibou.

A la fin de sa lecture elle se tourna vers Draco avec un grand sourire.

— C'est Mr Andrews, il m'a trouvé un autre contrat. Ça te dirait d'être mon photographe? Demanda-t-elle toujours souriante.

Draco se rapprocha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille avant de répondre.

— A partir de maintenant considère-moi comme ton photographe attitré. Répondit-il l'entrainant dans un nouveau baiser.

_Fin._

* * *

Voilà c'était ma petite fic! J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'au bout. Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fin, alors une petite review serait la bienvenue.

Merci à vous d'avoir suivi les petites histoires de nos sorciers favoris jusqu'à la fin!

Peut-être à une prochaine pour une nouvelle histoire!

lacrevette35


End file.
